Discontinued Wargames 2: Red Alert
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Harry Potter/C&C Red Alert crossover. Having been sent back to his time, Harry finds himself in an even bigger situation when two of the global powers are in a struggle for the fate of the world. Warning - Torture and Dark themes. final chapter reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Tanya

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 1: Prisoner

_Harry reappeared standing in the middle of a deserted street and looked around to see if Hoshi had just appeared after him but after several moments, realised she hadn't. he walked off the road and onto the path looking around trying to see if he recognised anything but nothing looked familiar other than they were houses that surrounded him that looked to be right for the time that he lived._

_Wandering up the street he stopped at a window to a TV shop and looked as the tv's flickered with the news._

_**Sov… Russ… attacked France early today… pushed back Alli… forces**_

_The TV went dead._

"_What the hell has happened here?" Harry asked._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry continued moving up the street looking for any more information as to what happened. From the looks of it the Russians had attacked the rest of Europe and were winning… at least, that was what the news report seemed to be saying before it was cut off. So was he in France then? If so why was the program playing in English. Harry was confused by all these twist and turns.

Marching…

He paused as he heard the sounds of marching closing in on him from the direction he was travelling. He looked around for a different route and ducked towards an alleyway on the opposite side of the road. He heard the faint sound of a growl followed by heavily accented voices.

"Great they have dogs with them…" Harry muttered and ran towards the side door of one of the buildings. The growling grew heavier and the footsteps quicker and faster paced as Harry fumbled at the door handle trying to open the door but it was locked. He reached for his wand as the growl was replaced by a roar and Harry turned his head to see a bear skid pass the alleyway as it tried to turn too sharply on the smooth pavement. A soldier in a red uniform appeared at the entrance to the alleyway and shouted something in a language Harry didn't understand and aimed his rifle towards Harry as he muttered the unlocking charm and shoulder barged the door open. Harry spun round and shut the door flicking the lock back into place and continuing to move through the building.

It was a restaurant from the looks of it, Harry entering through the kitchen entrance moved quickly towards the front hoping to loop around and get away from them as the soldier started ramming the door trying to break it down. Harry smiled slightly and made his way into the front diner area only to pause as he looked up at another soldier pointing his weapon straight at him through the glass. Harry dived behind the desk as the glass shattered from the bullets and Harry covered his head for a moment as chunks of the desk were blown off by the bullets tearing chunks into the area Harry was hiding behind.

The door in the Kitchen broke open and the soldier charged into the room looking for where Harry was hiding. Harry pointed up with his wand and shouted the stunning curse dropping the soldier like a rock and then firing several curses at the guard knocking him down to the ground and out cold.

Harry stood up feeling a lot more secure then frowned as he remembered the bear that he had glanced…looking around he saw it sitting just on the otherside of where the window was looking directly at him frozen in its tracks.

"That was lucky." Harry muttered, grateful that the body bind spell had hit the Bear holding it in place.

Harry walked towards the street and looked around… no one.

That was strange he heard more footsteps then just those two people. He let out a sigh of relief thinking that they had split up, those two investigating the noise and the rest continuing to wherever they were going. He looked down at himself and dusted himself off noticing a red dot on his shirt that hadn't been there before. He brushed his hand across it and paled as the dot instead of being brushed off was now shining off his hand where he had moved it. Looking up following the angle he saw a woman walking slowly towards him holding a rifle aimed directly at him. Harry frowned before slowly placing his hands in the air.

"What is your name?" She asked as she stopped a safe enough distance away from Harry so he couldn't try anything and any movement by Harry that she perceived as a threat she would shoot him.

"My names is Harry Potter." Harry responded trying to remain calm.

"Well Mr Potter." She began talking softly and smoothly with her accented voice. "You are now a prisoner of the Soviet Union." She said and Harry frowned slightly and then slumped forwards onto the floor as a Soldier hit him round the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. "Take him back to the Forward command centre." She ordered and the soldier dragged Harry away as she walked over to the bear that couldn't move and the unconscious soldiers. "What are your powers?" she asked in amazement. "And how can we use them for the motherland." She said and turned to follow the soldier.

*-*-*-*-

Up on the second floor of one of the houses overlooking the street a man with a pair of binoculars frowned. "This is not good. Someone get me a line to HQ!" He ordered turning to the few others in the room. "We have a situation to report." He said and one of them quickly rushed over to the phone line they had set up. He continued watching the two moving away while dragging the unconscious Harry.

"Sir, HQ is on the line." One of them said and he took the phone.

"What's the problem Jameson?" The female voice of Eva asked and getting the assistant to the commander in charge of the allied forces straight away caught him off guard briefly.

"We have a situation, Natasha Volkova and several soviet soldiers have captured someone."

"Anyone of importance?" She asked quickly.

"If you consider he appeared in the middle of the street out of thin air of importance then yes." The spy stated sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll speak to the commander and see what we can do." Eva responded. "Do not compromise your position though, your part of a vital network…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'll keep you posted if I find out anymore information." He responded and Eva made a comment before both of them hung up the phones.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Time to wake up Mr. Potter." A female voice said and Harry felt a hand slam hard across his face. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room trying to figure out where he was until he looked straight forward at the well toned stomach of the Russian that had caught him earlier. He looked up to see her twirling a combat knife slowly in her hand studying him as she did.

He tried to move his arms but they were tied to the chair he was sitting in the woman placed a foot up on the chair in the gap between his legs and leaned forwards slightly so she was staring him in the eyes. "Who are you working for?" She asked and Harry glared.

"I am not working for anyone." He responded. She smiled slightly before backhanding him sharply.

"How did you get so far behind our lines?" She asked and Harry suppressed a smirk as he thought of the innuendo that almost appeared.

"I don't know… I don't even know where I am!" Harry responded and in response was hit with another backhand his lip splitting from this.

"I don't appreciate jokes like that." She snapped and Harry glared at her.

"_Natasha, when you are done playing with your new toy, do you think we can continue your briefing?" _A voice asked kindly and she blinked in surprise before spinning round and standing at attention to the view screen behind her.

"Sorry Commander, its just this one has proven interesting. I saw him incapacitate two soldiers and a war bear without the use of a weapon or physical contact." She explained and Harry lifted his head up slightly in surprise at what he head and realised she witnessed the whole battle. Studying her again he realised she wasn't actually wearing that much. Black combat boots, black, very form fitting and very short, shorts and a black sleeved top that covered her chest and left her midriff showing.

"_Without a weapon or physical contact?" _The man commented on the video screen. _"Interesting, see what you can learn, but you have a week. The Empire of the Rising Sun has started to move against us and we need your sniping skills over here as soon as possible." _The man said and Natasha nodded. _"Now I think you need to pay attention to your little friend." _He laughed and the screen went dead. She turned around back to Harry and smiled.

"Now where were we?" She asked and then backhanded him sharply causing his vision to spin at the force of the hit. "Oh that's right. Who do you work for?" She asked, repeating the first question again and Harry shook his head laughing slightly.

"I told you, I don't work for anyone!" He said and instead of a backhand he lurched over as the wind was knocked out of him as she punched him in the gut. He leant forwards coughing slightly and resisting the urge to throw up.

"Now why don't I believe you wen you say that, especially when you are found several miles behind our front lines." She said grabbing him by his hair pulling his head back up so she was staring at him in the eyes. "What is your mission?" She snapped and Harry stared right back at her unblinkingly.

"I am not on a mission." Harry explained and again doubled over as he was punched in the stomach again, his body moving forwards painfully as Natasha held his head in place by the grip on his hair. "I'm telling the truth!" He shouted in frustration and she let go of him and stepped away slightly looking pensieve.

"Hmm, you could be telling the truth… maybe you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe I should let you go?" She offered and Harry nodded in agreement with that. "You really think I'm that much of an idiot?" She asked. "I don't plan on letting you go until I have all the information necessary." She paused thoughtfully her eyes looking over Harry like he was a piece of meat. He shuddered in disgust his mind flashing back briefly to the events that took place with Mirror Hoshi. "And even then, I won't let you go without permission from the Premier." She responded. "Now, I'll ask again who do you work for?" She asked Harry shook his head.

"I don't work for anyone! Why don't you listen to me!" He shouted and Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance and took a swift stepped forwards and bought her foot up and booted him in the chest. The chair fell backwards, Harry landing painfully on his arms before it tipped onto its side.

"Because you are lying to me." Natasha said and stepped back and begun twirling her knife in boredom again.

"I'm not, I swear to you, I am telling you the truth!"

"What did you do to defeat those men at the restaurant?" She asked and Harry stopped speaking and closed his eyes for a second.

"I did nothing." Harry responded.

"Wrong answer." She muttered and then kicked him in the chest again. He gasped and coughed sharply feeling the coppery taste of blood at the back of his mouth as she stood over him.

"Now, what powers do you have?" She asked again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

TBC

Well there is the first chapter done, and this is the first one in a while that I'm actually relatively happy with, I'll probably still go through and re-edit it again in the near future but for now, it will do.


	2. Chapter 2

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 2: Saviour

"_I don't work for anyone! Why don't you listen to me!" He shouted and Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance and took a swift stepped forwards and bought her foot up and booted him in the chest. The chair fell backwards, Harry landing painfully on his arms before it tipped onto its side._

"_Because you are lying to me." Natasha said and stepped back and begun twirling her knife in boredom again._

"_I'm not, I swear to you, I am telling you the truth!" _

"_What did you do to defeat those men at the restaurant?" She asked and Harry stopped speaking and closed his eyes for a second._

"_I did nothing." Harry responded._

"_Wrong answer." She muttered and then kicked him in the chest again. He gasped and coughed sharply feeling the coppery taste of blood at the back of his mouth as she stood over him._

"_Now, what powers do you have?" She asked again._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The chair had been put back into its upright position and Harry was still tied to it, his head drooping in exhaustion. Natasha had wandered off a short while ago to sort something out. He didn't listen to what she had said all that he cared about was that she was gone and the interrogation session had stopped. How was he going to get out of this situation?

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya Adams, soldier of the Allies fighting against the Communists sat in the command base as the officers studied the plans and made battle strategies. She was not a person to sit around doing nothing, she preferred to be in on the action and on the front lines. She wasn't the sort of person to sit here and do nothing but wait.

"Tanya!" A female voice snapped and she looked up at Eva, the assistant to the Commander she was taking orders from.

"Hmm? Sorry, side tracked." She muttered and looked over the map.

"We know that the Soviets have set up a command post here." Eva said pointing to the map. "They do have several others but with the report from Agent Jameson, who is located here." She said pointing to another point near the base. "It is more than likely that the person was taken there." Eva explained.

"I get it, you want me to bust in there and break him out?" Tanya asked and Eva nodded.

"You will only have access to a limited amount of troops. We cannot spare many for this operation as we prepare to retake France." She explained.

"The less the better, we are going to need stealth on this operation or they'll just bug out and scatter with the prisoner." The commander muttered looking over the map. "Tanya I'll leave the sneaking to you, I will make a distraction that will allow you enough time to gain access to their base."

"Why are we trying to find him so badly?" Tanya asked and the commander looked thoughtful for a moment.

"According to reports he appeared out of thin air." Eva explained.

"Appeared out of thin air, was he one of the people working on the Chronosphere project?" Tanya asked.

"No, the description that we got of him doesn't match anyone on the program." Eva explained and Tanya frowned even more.

"So then who is he?" Tanya asked brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"We have no idea." The Commander spoke up. "But whatever he did, we need to find him to make sure the Soviets don't learn about it."

"Well lets get started then." Tanya said and the Commander nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was tired, his body dehydrated and his stomach empty. His head drooping as he struggled to remain conscious. Natasha still hadn't returned and he wondered what was being planned. They wanted to find out about his magic and his abilities. He wouldn't tell them, because of that he couldn't use it to escape due to the camera's watching over him. His face was caked in dry blood and it itched like made but he couldn't move.

Breathing hurt like hell from the kicks he received and just how uncomfortable the position was that he was tied to the chair.

'_Here they come again' _Harry groaned internally as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. _'I really don't know how much of this I can take.'_

The door opened and the footsteps moved towards Harry and a bucket was placed just to the corner of him as someone knelt down in front of him.

"I told Natasha to clean the wounds after she was finished," a female voice muttered as she lifted Harry's head and examined the wounds. "The risk of infection is too high," She cursed and brought a cloth up to Harry's face and started wiping the dried blood and dirt off. "And of course you know something that we need to know." She added and Harry just closed his eyes.

"I don't know anything. I have already told her that." Harry said as she continued washing his face.

"Do not try and play us for fools. All you need to do is to tell her how you fought off those two soldiers and the bear. Then the pain will stop." She said and rinsed the cloth in the bucket.

'_I hear more footsteps.'_ Harry thought as he opened his eyes to stare into the green eyes of the person in front of him.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know." Harry responded as the door opened.

"It's time to confess Mr. Potter." The voice of Natasha cut in on any response the women in front of him was going to make.

"Confess to what?" He asked as the woman moved away and Natasha stepped into his field of view.

"Our sources have revealed there is an attack force coming towards this very location, obviously to free you. Now what was your mission?" Natasha asked and Harry just laughed harshly.

"I told you! I don't have a mission! I don't work for the allies and I don't have any special powers! Why the hell wont you listen to me?" Harry shouted and Natasha sighed before slamming forwards with the combat knife, embedding it into Harry's shoulder. His eyes widened momentarily as the pain slowly registered and he tried to pull away or do anything to stop the pain but he was held tight.

"I like shoulder wounds, if the blade is sharp enough it takes several moments for the injury to even noticed and then when it does, it hurts like hell. Next with a simple move I could cause you to bleed to death in a matter of moments." She said as she leant forwards and placed her hand on the handle of the knife and pulled it out. "And finally, they are remarkably easy to heal." She said and placed something on the wound. "Now tell me, why do you keep lying to me?" She asked calmly and sweetly.

"I'm… not… lying!" Harry growled through gritted teeth as he felt the wound stinging and burning like crazy and Natasha just laughed.

"Of course your not. Then perhaps you can tell me this. Why is it that after your appearance and us finding you that the Allies suddenly mount an offensive on this building?" Natasha asked and Harry shook his head.

"I don't know why! Maybe it could be because you are in the middle of a war?" Harry asked sarcastically only to be backhanded again.

"That could be the situation and they are hoping to attack the ports on two fronts and give themselves a better chance of victory… or it could be that you are one of their spies!" Natasha snapped and Harry shook his head.

"I swear to you I am not a spy!" Harry shouted.

"And yet, you saying that doesn't make me believe you." Natasha stated and turned to the other person. "Get a unit and get him into the transport. We're heading out." She ordered and the woman rushed off to do as she was ordered. "Now then, shall we continue where we left off?" She asked and looked at Harry. "How did you incapacitate those men?" Natasha asked.

"I did not do anything!" Harry cried out and Natasha backhanded him again before grabbing him by the throat.

"I am growing tired of these little games. Are you trying to tell me that those two soldiers just passed out on their own and that the bear decided to imitate a statue?" She snapped and Harry shrugged… well as much as he could in the situation he was in.

"Anything is possible." Harry responded sarcastically. Natasha frowned and went to punch him in the face and Harry flinched closing his eyes waiting for the inevitable blow but after several seconds of nothingness he opened his eyes and saw the fist inches from his face.

"You are just delaying the inevitable, we have ways to make people talk that do not require pain." Natasha explained.

"What a lie detector? Wow scary." Harry responded as she lowered her hand.

"No, truth serum." She responded with a coy smile and Harry's eyes widened.

"Your lying!" He shouted as his mind whirred away at the thoughts… they couldn't have truth serum, muggles didn't know how to make Veriatserum… did they?

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She said with a smile before walking off.

'_I really need to get out of here.'_ Harry thought as he continued to break free of the bonds but now with the extra wound to the shoulder prevented any attempts to escape. _'Maybe I should have stayed in the future.'_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya and a group of her men were air dropped in, the commander had set up an attack position due south of the base and they were heading in from the north. Luckily defences were apparently low as it had only been recently set up so it should be safe for them to get in and out without much hassle.

"Whoever the hell you are, I better not be wasting my time." She muttered in mild annoyance as the group ran forwards towards their destination.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 3: Escape

Harry was still stuck, tied to the chair as the HQ was packed up around him. Natasha was overseeing everything so fortunately he didn't receive much attention. The last bit to be removed was the communications relay since Natasha was constantly giving updates to the commander that he could never see… mainly because she would stand in front of him and block his view of the screen.

'_Of course the view you get more then makes up for it.'_ A darker part of his mind snickered and Harry shook his head trying to remove the images of Natasha from his mind.

'_No, she is against me, she is against anyone that is not a communist and she oh so happily beat the crap out of me to get information from me that I don't have.'_ Harry growled back in his mind causing the darker part to laugh.

'_Oh there is no denying that of course. She's evil and serves her country proudly… doesn't mean you cant admit she is damn hot.'_ It laughed and Harry almost cried out in annoyance of his mind. _'And that "Uniform"? Has to be one of the best I have ever seen… even Mirror Hoshi couldn't compare to that in the clothing department.' _His mind continued along the tangent and Harry groaned trying to shut the thoughts out of his mind with the minor bit of Occulmency he knew. Harry watched as she walked in towards the monitor and tapped several buttons.

"_What do you have to report Natasha?" _The male voice of the Commander spoke up as he appeared on the view screen.

"Allied forces are closing in, we're nearly ready to head back and the prisoner is ready for transport." Natasha responded.

"_Has he told you anything yet?"_ The commander asked and Natasha shook her head.

"No, he has remained stubborn and silent about the entire situation. It is beginning to be an annoyance." Natasha muttered

"_I assume you plan to bring him back with you?" _The commander asked and Harry looked up trying to see who was speaking.

"Of course, he has information that we need." Natasha responded.

"_Need? Or is this just a passing interest for you? A new toy for you to have your fun with?" _The commander questioned and Natasha laughed.

"If we were able to control his abilities and use them against the allies then we could end this war a lot faster." Natasha protested.

"_Very well, bring him back to HQ, but make sure he cannot escape. I don't want any mistakes." _He said and the screen went dead. Natasha turned and walked out the room again leaving Harry to wonder what was going to happen.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Damn it, I knew this was going to happen." Tanya muttered as she watched through the binoculars at the Soviet Conscripts rushing around to pack up and get out. "Get your troops ready to move, we'll set up an ambush, take half the force and garrison the buildings along this road. It's the easiest one for them to take to get out as quickly as possible. You all know what the target looks like, if you get the chance, grab him then get out of there as quickly as possible." She paused taking another moment to look through the binoculars. "Natasha Volkova is also there as well and will more than likely be near the target. Do not attempt to approach her on your own." She stopped looking around at the men gathered there. "Well… what are you waiting for?" Tanya asked and the troops scrambled.

*-*-*-*-*-

A couple more hours had passed and Harry looked around the now completely dismantled room, everything of importance had now been taken down and moved off leaving Harry looking at nothingness.

'_Here they come again, time for you to break out and get free.'_ The voice in the back of his head whispered. Two soldiers entered into the room moving over to his chair and as one pointed his rifle at Harry, the other begun releasing the bonds Harry stood slowly flexing his fingers to regain the bit of feeling that had been lost and looked at the guards.

"Your taking a big risk by having my hands untied." Harry commented as the guard gestured with his gun for Harry to move forwards towards the door. Harry sighed wondering if they even spoke any English before lunging forwards and grabbing the gun trying to push it out of the way. The soldier staggered slightly, not expecting Harry to fight back and the second one stood in shock. Harry pressed the advantage as he shoved the gun forwards so the butt of the rifle slammed into the face of the soldier causing him to loose his grip and Harry spun round at the second guard and aimed it at him. "Drop the weapon." Harry ordered and the guard did so slowly. Harry moved towards the door aiming the gun at both of them quickly moving between the two so they didn't get any ideas. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat… but you wouldn't understand a word I said." Harry responded quickly and slammed the door shut and flicking a bolt. "I was in their command room and they had a bolt on the outside? How risky is that?" Harry muttered and turned around looking for a way out. "Still can't use magic, gotta keep this… I have no idea how to use it though." Harry muttered under his breath as he ran down the corridor, the sounds of the guards banging on the doors echoing behind him.

He ran down a corridor looking around for any signs of people and pressed up against the wall as he reached a corner, peering round slightly Harry saw it was empty again and ran down that corridor. He had no idea where he was going, for all he knew he could be running straight to them.

Another turning and Harry stopped as he heard the sounds of footsteps walking towards him. He turned looking for some where to hide and spotted a door, running over to it he tried the handle and smiled slightly as it clicked open and he pushed the door open, stepped into the room and closed the door. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he listened to the footsteps walking past the door. They continued, growing fainter and fainter. He sighed letting out the breath he held and opened his eyes.

And wanted to curse the moment he did. Standing in front of him stood Natasha, she looked surprise to see him there as she stood, her top half done up and Harry realised that he had turned straight into her quarters.

"Well, this certainly shows that those two were incapable of following simple orders." Natasha mused as Harry aimed the gun at her. "What do you plan to do now Mr. Potter? Shoot me?" She asked as she continued to do the buttons on the front of her outfit up. "The moment you do, the guards will be alerted and escape will be impossible." She laughed and Harry shrugged.

"From what you said I don't need to escape just hold out long enough for the Allies to come and get me out of here." Harry said smugly and Natasha shrugged.

"So if you don't plan to kill me, then what have you planned?" She asked taking a step forwards and Harry held the gun a bit tighter.

"Stand still." Harry ordered and she stopped, a smirk never leaving her face.

"Or do you plan to have your way with me?" She asked putting on a mock frightened look that Harry rolled his eyes out. She was really beginning to annoy him. Her hand went back to the buttons of her top and as she undid the first one.

"Stop." Harry protested and stepped forwards pointing the gun at her chest.

"Do you want to know something?" She whispered and Harry gulped not liking where this was going.

"What?" He asked.

"When holding a gun to someone." She started softly. "Make sure you don't step within arms reach of them." She said and sidestepped round the gun and up close to him pushing him back against the door. "Secondly, do not threaten someone with it if the safety is still on." She said and Harry's eyes shot open in surprise as she slammed her knee up into him a little south of waistline. The gun slipped from his hand and Harry dropped down to his knees and then fell completely to the floor and curled up into a ball, the sheer force of the blow leaving him gasping for breath and struggling to keep from throwing up. Natasha turned and walked over to a table against the back wall and picked something up.

Harry struggled to get back up as she walked back over to him getting to his knees and feeling faint. Natasha smiled at him and kicked him in the chest knocking him flat on to his back and knelt down next to him running a hand across his face.

"We can't have you trying to escape again now Harry." She said softly as she revealed what she had in her other hand. "This will make sure you don't try to escape from us." She muttered as she held the syringe in front of him. She brought it down close to his eye trailing the needle against his skin and Harry tried to move away but Natasha held him in place as she moved the needle further down pressing it against his neck for several moments while smirking sadistically…

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya was still on the rooftop overlooking the Soviet HQ looking through the binoculars. She watched as the convey started to make its move and smiled. She lowered the binoculars and brought the radio up. "Ok, They're on the move." She said and after several affirmative responses she smiled. "Everyone get ready, target will be in position in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!" She ordered and the sounds of gunfire started.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Now to see what will happen you will have to wait for me to get the new chapter written which shouldn't take too long but I cant guarantee anything. See you soon people!


	4. Chapter 4

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 4: Combat

Natasha had been surprised when the road in front of her vehicle suddenly exploded. The allies weren't supposed to be attacking from this direction. Sounds of gun fire from the buildings echoed out and the front of the truck was peppered with bullets. "Out now!" She shouted and grabbed her gun pushing open the door and ducking for cover.

The driver wasn't as lucky as he tried to run several rounds pierced his body and he dropped to the floor lifelessly. "If they are here to retake Harry then they won't risk firing on the trucks." She muttered and ducked into an alcove at the entrance to one of the buildings. She looked through the scope at the higher levels of where the building was and smirked as she spotted her target and fired the man being hit through the chest and staggering, falling out of the window to come crashing to the ground in front of the convoy.

She ran over to the fallen driver and searched for the radio. Gunfire and shouts both Russian and British echoed around her as she grabbed it and ran back for cover.

"Captain," she called into the radio and waited for several moments before the crackling response came through.

"_Da! What are your orders?" _The Captain asked.

"Gather your men and split them into two groups. One group will be heading to the building on the left. The others will be spreading out and guarding the fourth, second and fifth truck." Natasha ordered and she smiled when she heard the shouts for the soldiers to start moving around. She looked up into the air at the building next door to the one she was using for cover. This one was all hers. She smirked and ran towards the building using the over hanging balconies as cover as she made it to the front door.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya watched over the battle itching to get involved but she had to wait for the right time to move, the right time to search the trucks and find where they were hiding the person. Guards had taken position over three of the Trucks but it was highly unlikely that he would be in any of them.

'_You're good Natasha.'_ Tanya mentally complimented as she walked towards the door to get into the main building. She had witnessed Natasha escaping from the front Truck and she had no doubt organised the defence in a way that would probably leave the guy unobserved and the allies completely unaware of where he was. She paused, frowned and ran back to the edge of the rooftop. _'Why are all the soldiers moving into the other building?'_ She thought in confusion. _'She wouldn't… would she? Surely she can't be that confident.'_ Tanya cursed and spun around running back to the door and shoving it open running to the stairwell and looking straight down it to see a small red blur as someone ran straight across her line of sight. _'Well this should be fun. Time to start part two.'_ Tanya mentally laughed before running into one of the back rooms where a rope had been attached.

*-*-*-*-*-

Natasha moved up the stairs running immediately to the first door and kicking it open. The soldiers inside spun around in surprise and opened fire but Natasha moved to the side the rounds flying harmlessly past her. She waited for them to pause and looked around the corner to see they had stopped to reload. She dropped, rolled into the middle of the doorway and opened fire.

Two shots two fatalities.

Reports kept coming in over the radio as the conscripts found heavy resistance in the other building as Natasha moved up to the next room and found it empty.

'_Strange… very strange, why have one building heavily guarded and this one with next to no one?'_ She asked herself as she moved through the rooms and up to the next floor finding it only sparsely populated with soldiers that she quickly dispatched.

Moving up to the third floor she stopped after clearing a room and moved to the window looking down over the convoy. _'Where did the guards go?'_ She wondered. The guards were gone, there was no one around the convoy at all. _'Crap'_ she cursed as she saw a blonde woman climb out the back of the third truck. _'Not someone I expected to see here.'_ She cursed and ran back towards the stairs moving down them two at a time.

"Captain report!" She ordered but there came no response. "Captain!" She shouted as she reached the first floor but still no response came and in frustration she threw the radio against the wall where it smashed. "Damn it! Damn it all!" She cursed aloud. _'How could I have been so foolish! Of course Tanya would have been there to organise the sneak attack. Foolish!'_ She criticised herself as she ran to the entrance and watched as Tanya moved towards the first truck. _'She's going to find him and then I'm going to be in big trouble with the commander.'_ She stuck to the shadows and aimed her rifle right at the blonde. _'I could end it right here, she wouldn't know what hit her and she would be dead, just like that! No that is too easy… but I must, I must do this for the Motherland.'_ Natasha let out a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through the air, Tanya looked up at the bang straight at Natasha and dived to the side. The soldier behind her wasn't as lucky as he dropped to the floor, the bullet having pierced his forehead, blood coating the ground where he landed.

Tanya pulled herself to her feet and moved towards Natasha and Natasha responded in kind. _'Clever girl, but can you fight hand to hand as well as you can shoot?'_ She idly thought as she ran forwards and tackled Tanya.

*-*-*-*-*-

The combat in the other building was bloody and slow for each floor taken there were heavy injuries for the conscripts and the Allies as they were pushed back up floors towards the roof. No escape for the allies the doors were blocked by conscripts and it was getting too high to jump.

But that was nothing compared to the battle outside…

Tanya swung with her fist aiming at Natasha who leant back and avoided the blow with ease. She stepped forwards and slammed her elbow into Tanya's chest causing her to stagger back a little bit from the force before kicking out at Natasha.

Natasha, expecting for Tanya to kick high leant back again to avoid the attack and crumpled as Tanya's boot hit her knee knocking her leg out from under her. Lying on her back she looked up at the smug Tanya and swiped with her foot catching Tanya and sending her crashing to the floor as well.

The two quickly got to their feet again and begun trading blows, blocking and parrying whenever possible as they shifted through different styles of combat they had learned through their careers. Natasha grabbed one of Tanya's arms, Tanya grabbed Natasha's other arm at the same moment and the two shared a brief smile.

"You're good." Natasha complimented. She may hate Tanya but she knew when to compliment people's skill.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself." Tanya replied then pulled Natasha forwards and head butted her. Natasha staggered backwards and Tanya pushed the attack with several blows to the stomach and her ribs. Natasha doubled over her breath knocked out of her and started coughing slightly. Tanya took a step forwards and Natasha smiled and swung up, her hands linked and with full power whacked Tanya in the jaw knocking her off her feet.

"I am far superior than you Tanya." Natasha mocked and kicked Tanya in the ribs as she rolled over to pull herself to her feet. "How can a capitalist bimbo like you even begin to fight against the true power of Mother Russia?" She mocked and kicked Tanya again.

"Ugh, you should be lucky I don't have my weapons on me anymore." Tanya responded looking up at Natasha.

"Why, would you kill me?" Natasha mocked as she leant over Tanya.

"With the first shot? No!" Tanya stated and swung her foot up catching the over confident Natasha in the side of the head knocking her over.

The world spun and Natasha tried to focus on one spot but it proved difficult with the force of that blow as Tanya now stood victoriously over her. "Like always, the Commie proves overconfident." Tanya taunted and Natasha just smiled. "Finally accepted your defeat?" She asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

"No, accepted your defeat." Natasha responded and Tanya looked confused before turning and dropped as a rifle slammed into her face. "Your late captain!" Natasha commented as she was pulled to her feet.

"I am ever so sorry… I was held up." He explained and Natasha looked down at Tanya. "Want me to kill her?"

"No, tie her up and throw her in the truck." Natasha ordered as the Conscripts started marching their prisoners out of the other building. "Line those men up against the wall." She ordered. The conscripts obeyed quickly knowing better than to test Natasha's wrath. The captain had bound Tanya's arms behind her back and her feet together with some spare rope gathered from the first truck and pulled her to her feet. She groaned as she started to regain consciousness and Natasha stood in front of her. "This is the fate for those who fight us." She said and clicked her fingers. The conscripts took position in front of the soldiers and aimed their rifles.

"No! Don't do this!" Tanya shouted and Natasha laughed.

"Why shouldn't I? After all you would have killed us all to get the person that you came for back." Natasha responded. "An eye for an eye." Natasha responded.

"You beat us! We surrender!" Tanya snapped. Natasha paused for a moment before ordering the men to stand down.

"Bind them and throw them in the trucks. If they make any attempt to resist or break free… kill them." Natasha ordered and the Conscripts lowered their weapons and several went about to find something to bind the soldiers hands with. "Don't think I am doing this for your benefit Tanya, I am just letting them live for long enough for the guilt to sink in to you that they are prisoners and their lives hang in the balance all because of your actions." Natasha explained and the Captain pushed Tanya forwards into the truck and climbed in after her while Natasha moved into the drivers seat. She started the engine and making sure to drive around the gaping hole in the road restarted the journey back to Russia.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Commander." Eva spoke up looking up at the video screen.

"What's the problem Eva?" The commander asked seeing the look on her face he knew something had to be wrong.

"The rescue attempt failed." Eva explained.

"I know, the base is deserted, we found two soldiers in a room, they look like they were shot in the back of the head, execution style. Another room shows signs of the door being broken open so I think the mystery man tried to break free and those two were the guards. Looks like they failed to keep hold of him."

"So he could still be out there?" Eva asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, all of our contacts in the spy network have come back negative. He must have been recaptured before he could escape. I'm waiting on a report from Tanya and her troops before I make a move." He stopped seeing the look of sadness that appeared on Eva.

"I am sorry to report that it appears that Tanya has been captured and her locator is currently moving deeper in to Soviet controlled territory." Eva said.

"What!" The commander shouted and Eva looked down at the ground. "Damn it, this is going wrong, completely wrong, everything is falling apart around us. We need Tanya!" The Commander ranted and Eva nodded. "Any idea on where they are going?"

"None, though I fear they may be returning to Moscow."

"What gives you that idea?" The commander asked.

"Where would you take a high ranking prisoner and a person who appeared out of thin air?" Eva asked and the Commander paled.

"Good point." The Commander responded and resisted the urge to punch the wall. "The Americans are going to be angry at this. They lend Tanya too us to help fight the communists and immediately she gets captured!" The Commander muttered and rubbed at the bridge of their nose. "File the report, I'll try and give chase with the limited amount of men that we have here. Maybe I can get lucky." The Commander stated and Eva nodded closing off the connection.

TBC

Well, when first writing this out I had three different outcomes. Outcome number 1 was Tanya rescuing Harry. Outcome number 2 was Natasha killing Tanya and outcome number 3 is the one that was written.

I'm gonna level with you lot as well, I'm not that good at writing hand to hand combat scenes. More than likely I'll rewrite that scene at a later date.


	5. Chapter 5

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 5: Awakening.

Both Tanya and Harry had been dragged to the same cell, their hands shackled with thick chains to the ceiling and their feet tied securely to the ground.

Tanya had no clue who the guy was that seemed to be under such guard but obviously he had to be a threat to the Soviets if they were going to these levels of precautions… and keeping him heavily sedated on the trip to here. She studied him looking at his bruised features and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead not paying attention as the door opened.

"He is a mystery," a male voice spoke up and Tanya looked over to see a person in full uniform walk in. "He was found deep behind our lines and managed to incapacitate two soldiers and a war bear without a weapon or physical contact." The commander said and Tanya looked confused.

"That's not even possible." Tanya commented and the soldier laughed.

"Of course it isn't that is why I plan to find out the answer. And of course, you get to see what happens. Your failure is your own punishment." The soldier mocked and turned walking out of the room. Tanya turned her head back to Harry now looking thoroughly confused.

'_What are your powers?'_

*-*-*-*-*-

The Soviet commander walked back to the briefing room to see Dasha sitting at the desk and Natasha leaning against the wall looking bored.

"You have done well Natasha, I did not expect you to capture Tanya or the amount of Allied soldiers that you returned with." The commander spoke.

"I did all in service of the Motherland." Natasha responded and The Commander nodded.

"But of course," The Commander agreed and took a seat. "The interrogation of Harry Potter will continue when he regains consciousness. I have spoken with the Premier, he wants to award you another medal." The Commander stated looking directly at Natasha. "He also wants to move you to our eastern borders to deal with the invasion of the Empire."

"No." Natasha responded.

"Excuse me?" The Commander asked, stunned at her sudden disagreement.

"I'm not going anywhere yet." Natasha responded.

"You defy the Premier?" The Commander snapped.

"Never!" She shouted and walked forwards, slamming her hands on to the table. "I am always loyal to the Motherland but I will not be going yet." Natasha protested.

"You will go when the Premier tells you to go!" The Commander argued but Natasha shook her head.

"I've invested too much in this prisoner, I will be the one to break him." Natasha stated forcefully and The Commander disagreed.

"The Premier has already assigned someone for the future interrogations." The Commander explained.

"What? Who?" Natasha argued and the Commander shrugged looking over at Dasha as she flipped through several files before passing it to The Commander.

"The person who will be taking over the interrogation is Lieutenant Zofia." The Commander explained. "If it was up to me, I would have you continue the interrogation but the Premier wants your skills to soften up the Empire." The Commander agreed. "The guy knows your face and recognises you, now yes that would make him hate you but if he sees you getting frustrated about the lack of speaking he has done then it would surely make him over confident. But this other person… Lieutenant Zofia," The Commander paused and read through several entries and frowned. "She's extreme with these kind of operations. She's an intelligence officer like you Dasha but she is also trained in interrogation." The Commander paused, sighing then continued, "Every interrogation she has been involved in the person has either spoken, been broken or been fried." The Commander finished.

"We cannot risk the other two to happen!" Natasha argued. "He has some power that we need to claim!" Natasha complained.

"What powers?" The Commander snapped. "All we have heard is that two soldiers collapsed… might I add that you executed those two soldiers for gross incompetence before you returned here so we can't even ask them what we need to know! And a War Bear that is still currently acting like a statue!" The Commander Shouted and Natasha winced… maybe she had been a bit rash with her execution of those two Conscripts, but they had messed up twice on very simple tasks, to have them still working for the Soviet Union was a disgrace.

"Comrade General, we still have the notes taken down from when the soldiers awoke. They said the prisoner said many different words, the ones they remember were Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus." Dasha explained.

"AND? What good are three words to me? Find out what those mean, what language its from and find out what powers he has! Give me something to work with!" The Commander snapped and Dasha nodded. "Natasha, you are heading to the Eastern Borders, the moment any new information comes to light I will inform you and if necessary call you back. This Empire is a cowardly lot, so I don't think that they will be sticking around for long after they realise the true power of the Soviet Union!" The Commander snapped and slammed their fist on to the table making Natasha and Dasha jump in suprise. "Now get out of here both of you!" The Commander ordered and the two started to leave. "Oh and Natasha, don't tell Lieutenant Zofia anything that you have learnt, I want to see how good she really is." The Commander said as the door closed.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry groaned as he started to regain consciousness, his eyes flickering open and looked forwards at the blonde woman in front of him. "So you finally wake then. I was beginning to think they had used too much." She spoke.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he tried to focus on her but it proved difficult without his glasses.

"I was your rescue attempt." She responded.

"Rescue Attempt?" Harry asked in confusion as his mind tried to piece together everything that had happened recently.

'Was stuck on Enterprise… made portal back home through science… appeared in the middle of a world war… stunned two soldiers and froze a bear with the body bind curse… I wonder if its still stuck… was captured by Natasha… Interrogated and then sedated after an unsuccessful escape attempt.' He thought through then realised why he was suddenly so suspicious to his captives.

"You were leading the group trying to break me out which made them think even more that I was an Allied Spy." Harry said and she rolled her eyes.

"Figures they would go for the cliché route." She muttered.

"But that doesn't answer my question… just who are you?" Harry asked but she was interrupted before she could speak.

"Her name is Tanya Adams, special agent of the Allied Forces." A female voice introduced and Harry and Tanya turned their heads to look at the black haired woman in full Latex military uniform/Catsuit. She wandered over to the other side of the room where two large switches were attached to the wall. "I am Lieutenant Zofia, unfortunately for you Mr. Potter, Natasha has been redeployed. That leaves your fate in my hands." Zofia explained with a smile. "Now, who do you work for?" Zofia asked.

"I don't work for anyone." Harry responded and Zofia hit one of the switches. The sound of motors churning as the chains were pulled tighter and Tanya gasped as she heard the sound of electricity building up.

Harry screamed out in pain his body twitching in pain as the current flowed through him. Zofia held the switch on for several seconds before letting it deactivate and smirked as Harry slumped barely conscious. "I'll ask you now. Who does he work for?" Zofia asked turning to Tanya.

"He doesn't work for anyone!" Tanya shouted and Zofia shook her head.

"Then why did we find him so far behind our main lines?" Zofia asked and Tanya shrugged, well as much as she could with the chains holding her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tanya snapped and Zofia sighed turning on the switch again. Harry screamed out in agony as more electricity passed through him and Tanya closed her eyes trying to remove the image. She stopped it again and Harry's breathing came out in short ragged breaths and Tanya wondered how much more he could take. Zofia walked over to Harry and lifted his head leaning in close to his ear and started to whisper.

"You are of the noble sort aren't you Mr Potter. If you don't tell me what I want to know, you will not be the one to suffer." Zofia said and released her grip walking back to the switches. "Now how did you stop those two soldiers?" She asked looking at Harry who struggled to raise his head.

"No… can't say." Harry muttered before his head dropped and he passed out.

"Hmm, how disappointing." Zofia muttered with a small pout. "They normally last much longer than this." She complained and then turned to Tanya. "When he awakens, we shall see how strong his will truly is." Zofia commented and walked out.

*-*-*-*-*-

The Premier sat at his desk overlooking the most recent report on the captors and smiled. With Tanya as his prisoner, the Allies stood no chance at fighting back. He looked over at the phone that sat on his desk. Maybe it was time to restart project Y. perhaps he could succeed where Romanov failed.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed.

I plan to do the next chapter and then have a time skip ahead a bit. Probably a couple of months, certain things will happen, but they will be shown through flashbacks as and when needed.

this will be my last update for a while as i go back to work tomorrow, i have started the next chapter so hope to finish it soon but we shall see how badly work drains my inspiration.

On another note, i have left all references to who the Commander is because of one thing. in the games the commander was you so i have tried to show that point. But in the future i will give the person a name


	6. Chapter 6

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 6: Breaking the spirit

It took longer than Zofia had expected for Harry to recover from their little game. She received regular updates on his condition. It did not matter much about his health though, after all she didn't plan to torture him during the next meeting. "The Noble ones are always the most interesting people." Zofia said as she turned to face The Commander.

"How do you mean?" The Commander responded.

"Simple, they will take any amount of punishment you throw at them and continue to resist. However throw them a situation where someone else suffers due to their actions and they tend to fold rather quickly." Zofia explained.

"And you think Mr. Potter is one of those people?"

"Of course, I even told him so just before he passed out. The look on his face was quite revealing." Zofia told The Commander who laughed.

"I see, just remember, I want answers. Do not kill him!" The Commander ordered and Zofia nodded.

"But of course, if you remember, all those fatalities were after all the information was gathered." Zofia responded.

"I know, that's what worries me." The Commander responded and Zofia rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"He will live." She said then walked out.

*-*-*-*-

"Hey, wake up." Tanya hissed as Harry began to awaken. He was weak, he was hungry and he was extremely tired.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Too long, I don't think you can deal with another visit from our friendly psychopath." Tanya responded and Harry struggled to disagree. "Whatever it is, surely it isn't worth your life."

"I cant say what it is, sworn to secrecy." Harry responded his head dropping and staring at the ground.

"The secret is worth more than your life?" Tanya asked. "It isn't a military secret is it?" Tanya asked.

"No, but my life is worth the lives of those that would be lost if I told them anything." Harry responded and Tanya's head snapped to the door.

"Someone is coming." Tanya said and the door opened and Zofia walked in again.

"Good Evening Special Agent, Mr Potter." She greeted almost cheerfully. "Mr. Potter, you will now tell us what we want to know because if you don't I won't be punishing you anymore." Zofia said.

"No, don't do this, I cant tell!" Harry insisted.

"That is such a shame, for if you don't Tanya's lifespan will shorten dramatically." She said and Tanya looked at Zofia in disgust.

"That's all you care about isn't it? Everyone is expendable as long as you get what you want?" Tanya asked and Zofia laughed.

"But of course, as long as the job is complete I do not care about the overall results as long as I get the information I need." Zofia said and Tanya growled and tried to struggle out of the chains but they held firm.

"You disgust me." Tanya snapped and Zofia just shook her head.

"Now Mr. Potter, what powers do you have?" She asked and Harry remained silent.

"Don't tell her! Whatever they are don't let these commie basta…" She was cut off as the voltage activated and she screamed out in pain and agony.

"Mr. Potter, you have a chance to save a life here. Would you really let her die for your little secret?" Zofia asked and stopped the power for a couple of seconds.

"Don't… tell… if the secret is that important then don't speak, don't worry about me." Tanya called and Harry looked up.

"Leave her alone, she isn't involved in this!" Harry shouted.

"She is an enemy of the people and a prisoner. I would be doing this to her to learn any information she had. But it is clear that there is nothing inside that pretty little head of hers except air." Zofia insulted and Tanya glared.

"Fuck you…" Tanya spat and Zofia laughed.

"I can't" Harry muttered.

"Such a shame." Zofia said and activated the switch. Tanya screamed out again, thrashing side to side as the current flowed through her body and Harry shut his eyes tight trying to stay quiet and not say anything.

"Last chance Mr. Potter." Zofia spoke remaining calm while inside she was surprised that he hadn't broken with that little bit, he was strong.

"I can't." Harry protested almost pleading with Zofia.

"I am sorry to hear that." Zofia said with a sigh and went to reactivate the machine.

"I can't let you die… I'm sorry." Harry said looking at Tanya.

"Are you willing to talk?" Zofia asked.

"Yes, I'll talk. I'll tell you what you want to know." Harry said in defeat.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry had spoken, he had told them about magic, where he came from, everything that was needed to stop the suffering of Tanya. He couldn't allow her to suffer… he wouldn't. It had been hard to convince them considering his wand had been taken off of him after being captured by Natasha but under armed guard they had released his restraints long enough for him to prove it existed.

They had been quick to restrain him again.

Afterwards, Tanya had been moved to a different cell, leaving Harry on his own to think and wonder how he was going to get out of this.

More time passed, Harry didn't know how much all he knew was that it passed. Zofia would return frequently to try and find any more information and thankfully for Harry, she switched to a less extreme method.

The door opened, Harry didn't look expecting it to be Zofia but was surprised when it was a different voice that spoke. "So you say you can do magic?" The familiar voice of Natasha spoke up and Harry turned his head to look at her in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to return." Harry said his voice rough and dry.

"Well when I heard what had happened, I thought it would be best to come back." She said, walking towards him.

"Wanted to see how your handiwork was outdone?" Harry snapped harshly as Natasha walked around him.

"I already know how you were beaten." She responded as she moved round to stand in front of him so they were looking eye to eye. "You are a noble person Harry." Natasha stated and when Harry's head drooped slightly she lifted it up so he was focused on her. "You wouldn't let anyone suffer if you could prevent it," she stated. "You are the kind of person that we need." Natasha informed.

"Why would I join with people who have spent the last God knows how many days or weeks torturing me?" Harry asked.

"We can be extreme, but it is only because we do what we must." Natasha countered.

"You must torture people?" Harry asked with a look of disbelief.

"Would you have told us about your magic if we had just asked you nicely?" She questioned, already knowing the answer that was about to come.

"Of course I wouldn't, because my laws prevent us from doing it. We are not allowed to tell about the magic to non magical people." Harry responded.

"And therefore you answer your own question," Natasha responded. "We do what we must to get what we need." Natasha said.

"You haven't answered my question!" Harry snapped in protest. "Why would I join you?" He asked.

"You are lost, unable to return home, where else would you go? We can give you a place to call home." She said.

"Home?" Harry asked before laughing darkly. "I have a home, it's in England! I'm not Russian, I don't speak Russian, this isn't my home!" Harry shouted.

"But your home is not in this England… from what I have heard you don't even belong in this dimension… your one is a dimension that doesn't even have a war raging like ours." Natasha explained.

"Just because we don't have this war between the communist nations and The Alliance does not mean we don't have our own problems to deal with." Harry explained as Natasha moved forwards.

"Then let me give you another reason to stay." She whispered, her face inches from his…

*-*-*-*-*-

"So he will be joining us?" The Premier asked.

"He is far from home, lost confused and alone." Natasha informed. "He did seem unsure as to how to react to me though."

"Because you suddenly kiss him after both you and Zofia tortured him. If you were in his shoes how would you react? He probably thinks its an attempt to manipulate him to gain more information." The Premier laughed.

"He will son see the way we do." Natasha remarked dismissing the argument.

"What about the other one?"

"Special Agent Tanya… she is a prisoner of war and will not convert." Natasha said.

"I figured as much." The Premier replied as he signed several papers, "you will be the one to train Mr Potter. This is your idea, your responsibility and your punishment if he runs!" He told her and she saluted in response.

"He won't try to run." Natasha said knowingly.

"Oh? And why is that? Because of your oh so magical and special kiss?" The Premier asked in a mocking tone.

"No, because he knows the moment he tries to run, Tanya will be killed… he wont allow that to be on his conscience." Natasha informed and then walked out.

The Premier just smiled. "Things will get interesting," he muttered then turned to look out his window. It would take time for Project Y to begin… all preliminary results showed it would take roughly a year to get the necessary restriction and protective measures set up. He laughed and clapped his hands together and smiled. "Everything is going perfectly." He muttered before turning back to the paperwork.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, next chapter will be the time skipped one so we will be dealing with one year later.

All I have to say is that I love my brain when it comes to plot twists, I've got one you wont see coming… at least I hope you don't if you do that would suck… anyway see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 7: One Year Later

And so Natasha trained Harry, he was hesitant at first. After all someone not wanting to see another person suffer was tricky to convince to kill people, add to the fact that Harry was still resentful about them using Tanya's life as a threat to make sure he didn't run. He had learned how everything had begun in this dimension, how the Allies faced the Soviets in this brutal and bloody war, which had been waging for years.

_"Why is there no mention of Hitler and the Nazi Party?" Harry asked Natasha one afternoon and Natasha looked over at him in confusion._

_"Who and the what?" She asked._

_"Hitler, Nazi Party… the people who started World War II? Lived in Germany and almost conquered Europe." Harry responded in confusion._

_"I guess we have found where our timelines separate, there was never any major threat to arise from Germany at all. Our armies moved across much of Europe unchallenged." Natasha explained._

_"So Hitler never came to power here…" Harry trailed off thinking about the situations that would arise from it._

When Hitler had come to power he had acted as a buffer between the Soviet Union and the rest of Europe during World War II and prevented them from going on such a wide spread path of destruction. With no Hitler there was no Nazi Party and no Germany to stand in their way. There was no German-Soviet war that cost millions their lives, instead there was just the war that is still waging now… which the Soviets were winning.

England had remained defiant refusing all chances to surrender and successfully defending against Soviet attacks thanks to resources from an as of yet unknown location.

The Empire of the Rising Sun had gained a strong enough military might with their advanced technologies to pose a threat. They had spent their time building their armies while the Allies and Soviets were fighting between each other and they had invaded the Soviet Union only to be pushed back. Unfortunately fighting a war on two fronts was a lot more taxing and they were unable to press the advantage and eliminate them.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry had spoken to the Premier several times about magic (under armed guard). Magic and what it could do fascinated Cherdenko; of course he was interested purely on a military standpoint. Harry didn't want to speak about much of it not wanting to annoy whatever magical community existed in Russia, if any even did. He was unsure as to what was the situation with the magic users in the world due to this time shift. There were no records of them in the muggle books other than folk lore's as to be expected, yet Harry also couldn't find any trace of a magical community.

_"You have told me about these spells and curses and minor irritants that you can cast," Cherdenko had started one afternoon. "But what true power does your spell casting give you?" Cherdenko asked. Harry had realised this would eventually come to pass in the conversations and knew there was no point in lying, after all if he was to ever gain any slight bit of trust so that he could escape and save Tanya at the same time. There was no need to lie… he could not use it so why would Harry worry?_

_"There are many different things it can grant, we can heal mortal injuries, make poisons and truth serums and there are darker spells, curses that can shatter bones, sever limbs cause untold of level of damage… I do not know what they are though. There are three that I know of which I cannot cast." Harry had spoken wondering if it was right to tell him about those three._

_"Oh? And what are those three spells then?" The Premier asked and Harry sighed._

_"Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra. The Control curse, the pain curse and the killing curse." Harry spoke and Cherdenko leant forwards onto his desk upon hearing these._

_"Tell me more about the Imperius curse." Cherdenko asked eagerly._

_"The Imperius curse is a mind control spell." Harry began pausing to think of the best way of describing it "The Imperius curse works on sheer force of will. Yours has to be stronger than the person is or thing you cast it on. When cast you give them mental suggestions to tell them what you want to do, depending on the strength of character they might be able to resist it. Even people without magic may be able to resist this spell if they have a strong enough will." Harry explained and the Premier frowned and then nodded._

_"Thank you Mr. Potter, your talks are enlightening as always." The Premier said with a smile that to Harry looked blatantly fake. Harry had left shortly thereafter._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It would be several weeks later when Harry was training with Natasha to use the rifle that Harry would remember something important relating to a possible shift to the balance of power. Something that if it had been invented in this timeline would cause major problems if one of the sides got it.

_Harry aimed at the target down the field, watching carefully and adjusting for the wind speed and other outside factors that might come in to play. Natasha stood behind him watching as he prepared himself. She knew it would take time for him to get to be as fast with the rifle as she was as it would only come from experience so she was patient._

_He fired the shot, barely hitting the target._

_Natasha didn't say anything as Harry took aim again._

_Another hit, this time closer to the cemtre._

_"Tell me more about the magical world." Natasha said as Harry pulled the trigger causing him to jump and fire wildly off._

_"You did that on purpose." Harry said in annoyance._

_"Of course, on the battlefield, there is more noise than just one voice, if you can't shoot straight with just me talking then how are you going to shoot straight with an entire battle waging around you?" She asked. "Now tell me more about the wizarding world," she said sitting down next to him._

_"It's stuck in the medieval period, there are certain aspects that have advanced along side the non magical world." Harry said as he repositioned himself. "But it lacks a lot of technology due to the fact that the magic interferes with the technology." Harry explained._

_"So they are outdated, unadvanced and naïve." Natasha summarised._

_"They are when it comes to non magical lifestyles. I remember my friend who was from an all magical family didn't even know how to use a telephone." Harry said laughing as he remembered the story._

_"What happened?" Natasha asked._

_"Well his dad had bought a phone, because he was obsessed with non magical people, he loved to take the stuff apart and put them back together just to see how they worked. I had given my friend the phone number to call so he could get in touch and so he rings up… My Uncle was the one to answer the phone." He paused and closed his eyes for a second before shaking his head. "He picks up the phone and my friend starts yelling into it as loud as he possibly can." Harry said and Natasha started to laugh. "I'm standing at the end of the hallway as my Uncle holds the phone away from his ear and I can hear him clear as day." Harry said and started cackling. "My Uncle his face changed colours so quickly when he changed mood… I didn't even realise that a person could go some of the colours he turned." Harry said._

_"What do they do about Science and things like that?" Natasha asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"Modern science doesn't exist in the magical world from what I've seen. They have Arithmancy and Potions that are taught in school but outside there is also Alchemy which has had some interesting discoveries like the…" He trailed off his eyes widening slightly as he remembered the Philosophers stone._

_"Like the?" Natasha pushed._

_"Nothing, its nothing." Harry responded._

_"It's definently something if you dropped the topic of discussion that fast."_

_"I can't tell you…" Harry said softly. "Please just trust me on this one, I don't know if it exists in this timeline and if it does, you do not want it. It will cause suffering and misery on everyone." Harry explained and Natasha looked dubious._

_"How can an invention from alchemy cause that much damage?" She asked in confusion._

_"Because it will destroy the balance completely and if used by the corrupt or the foolish will cause chaos and disorder." Harry responded quickly hoping she would drop the topic very quickly._

_"There is only one item that any alchemist strives to create…" She muttered before giving up on the discussion, deciding to talk with the professor when they returned. "But that will be dealt with later. For now, back to your target practice." She said and Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief before continuing to work on his target practice._

*-*-*-*-*-

After returning to the place where Harry was staying, he was escorted to his room by armed guard again. Although it had been several months since he had agreed to join them, he was still under guard.

Natasha had gone to the labs to find Dr. Zelinsky. He was a scientist so he might know something about Alchemy.

_"Doctor, I need to speak with you for a moment." Natasha called out as she entered his lab._

_"What? What is it you need? I am very busy." He responded nervously._

_"What do you know about Alchemy?" Natasha questioned and Zelinsky laughed._

_"It's a fools dream, one which people wish to create gold out of lead or some other nonsense like that."_

_"Yes I know it seems foolish, but what is their goal with it, what was the one item they wished to create?" Natasha persisted. It seems that the Doctor hadn't been informed about our newest friend._

_"Something that would turn objects into gold." The Doctor responded. "An object called the Philosophers stone. It was meant to have other properties as well but I do not care for such nonsense, it does not exist. It cannot exist because if it did then it would go against the very laws of science." The Doctor said and Natasha nodded._

_"Thank you for your assistance Dr Zelinsky." Natasha said and then looked at him more closely. "I suggest you get some rest, you look dead on your feet." She said and he waved her off._

_"No, no, I have too much to do." He responded. "I have to sort something out." He said then walked back into the office._

*-*-*-*-*-

**July 31st 2000**

"So you believe that the magical world has created a Philosophers stone?" Cherdenko asked.

"I do, from what Harry almost slipped up on and what I have learnt from Dr. Zelinsky, I believe there is a high chance that one has been made." Natasha said.

"Would he be willing to lead you there?" Cherdenko asked.

"He has shown interest in returning to the magical world, a lot of interest. If I can find some way to get him to stop from escaping the moment we get there then I believe he will behave himself." Natasha said.

"Good, very good," Cherdenko complimented. "If it exists, I want that stone, if it doesn't we shall use the wizarding world as our foothold in England." Cherdenko turned to look at one of the soldiers. "Bring him in." The soldier nodded and walked out for several moments before walking in with another man.

"Natasha, I want to introduce you to someone, he will be accompanying you on this mission." Cherdenko said and the man bowed slightly.

"I live only to serve Comrade Premier." He said and Natasha just stared at his bald head studying the strange symbol tattooed to his forehead.

"Lieutenant Zofia will be providing Intelligence on this mission, the commander will meet you at the airport. Failure is not an option." The Premier said and the two nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was escorted to the cell that Tanya was staying in. The door opened and he walked in, it locked behind him.

"So the traitor comes to visit me then does he?" She snapped in disgust and Harry flinched.

"I am sorry, I truly am, I didn't want any of this to happen." Harry responded sadly.

"Oh and yet you still betray your country, your people and your family." Tanya said and Harry shook his head.

"This is not my dimension. This is not my home, it is not my country or my people…" Harry said in resistance. "I am not supposed to be here."

"And yet you betray us all the same." Tanya said.

"How can I betray something when I wasn't even on a side to begin with?" Harry snapped and Tanya leant back in surprise. "I came here to tell you something." Harry said.

"Oh and what is that?" Tanya asked.

"They are going to give you an ultimatum, join them or die." Harry said in defeat.

"Then I guess you'll be the cause of my death." She responded and Harry shook his head.

"No I won't let you die. I've already made the decision." Harry said and Tanya looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Harry drew his wand. "You're going to break me out?" Tanya said in surprise

"No, I'm sorry." He said and Tanya's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Harry just looked sad

"Obliviate." He said and the spell hit Tanya.

TBC

Well there is the end of the next chapter.

I highly doubt I will be able to update tomorrow because I start work at 5am EUGH. So if I don't you'll get one sooner or later. But did any of you see that coming? I didn't want to write out Tanya as a character but I couldn't see any way to keep her in the story without doing this.

Everything before the July 31st 2000 bit is all flashbacks with a bit of relevant information, I will add more in the future to show other things that happened. I hope I gave the people who haven't played Command and Conquer who are reading this at least a bit of reasoning behind the big war.

I have to say I did enjoy writing this chapter but the conversation with Natasha and Harry about Alchemy proved difficult to write. As did the one with the doctor and Natasha. In some aspects, Alchemy is highly respected on their advances in ore and metal purification and other things that have helped scientists and other aspects but it is mainly seen as a fools errand to find immortality. The doctor is a firm believer in Science so he would have dismissed it as a foolish notion… a stone that can grant immortality and create infinite wealth, it goes against the laws of silence.

Well I might rewrite those in the future but for now they do what is needed.

Next chapter will be the results of the Obliviate spell and the travel to England.

chapter has been reposted due to all italics being removed XD crazy


	8. Chapter 8

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 8: Betrayal

Cherdenko had the three brought to his office by request of Harry. Apparently he had something to ask. It was early in the morning, still dark outside they would be leaving this early so that they could get to the flight with less chance of detection.

"What did you want us here for Mr Potter?" Premier Cherdenko asked not even bothering to hide his yawn.

"There is someone else I'd like to add to the mission." Harry said and Cherdenko looked confused.

"Who? Who is there that you think could be beneficial?" he questioned.

"Special Agent Tanya Adams." Harry responded and Natasha started laughing.

"It is too early in the morning for jokes Mr Potter." Cherdenko growled but Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not here to joke, take a chance and have her brought up here." Harry replied and the bald man nodded his head in agreement.

"Comrade premier, I believe this is something that you will want to do." He said and Cherdenko looked confused but then agreed and contacted the guard station to bring Tanya to the office.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mr Potter." Cherdenko said as Harry turned to face the bald man.

"We haven't met yet. Who are you?" Harry asked and the man turned to face him.

"My name is Yuri, I live only to serve the Soviet Union." Yuri introduced with a nod of his head. "And you are Harry Potter. The man from a different timeline, very interesting." Yuri said and Harry turned to Natasha and Cherdenko in shock.

"Did you two tell him that?"

"Yuri is the most advanced member of the Psi Corp division that Stalin created when he was in power." Cherdenko explained.

"Psi? As in Psychic?" Harry asked and Cherdenko nodded. "Interesting, he will definently prove helpful." Harry said and took a seat. The group waited for several more minutes before the door opened and two guards escorted in Tanya. She stood at attention in front of the Premier and Cherdenko noticed the difference.

"What happened to the Alliance badge on your top?" He asked in confusion.

"The Alliance betrayed me, why should I continue to help them if they do nothing for me?" Tanya asked. Harry inwardly smiled and Cherdenko looked amazed. Yuri looked at Tanya in mild surprise for a moment before smiling knowingly and looking at Harry and Natasha just looked confused.

"Excellent, excellent." Cherdenko said with a laugh and gestured to the two guards. "Take her and get her a new attire, more suitable for her new allegiance." He ordered and with that the two guards led her out of the room.

Several moments of silence were broken by Yuri, "I am impressed Mr. Potter." Yuri spoke and Harry smirked.

"What did he do?" Natasha asked as Harry started sniggering. "What? Stop laughing and tell me!" She snapped and Harry winked at her.

"I did nothing except save her life." He said as the smile faded from his face.

"I would not call that just saving someone's life." Cherdenko responded.

"I am still confused here what did you do?" Natasha asked.

"I modified her memory…" Harry begun slowly. "It was the first time I have ever done something like that and it has high risks." He explained and Cherdenko continued to smile and Yuri looked pensive. "All I did was remove the last year, she remembers being captured while trying to rescue me and that the Soviets brought her here and she was tortured to get me to talk." Harry added.

"Then how did she suddenly decide to convert?" Natasha asked.

"I added fake memories as well, I added ones of repeated ransom offers to the allies from yourself Premier that they refused. As far as she is concerned she was betrayed by them and lost faith in the Alliance. Add to the fact that you have been very hospitable in her living conditions while she has been prisoner," he paused as Natasha sniggered. "Ok I emphasised that slightly but still, it was enough to tip the scale. That and a healthy dose of misinformation." Harry said and Natasha smiled.

"Excellent, that is excellent work." Cherdenko congratulated.

"Just don't mention it around her, the common misconception about memory modification is that the old memories are erased, they aren't… just locked away. One wrong thing could completely undo everything." Harry said and the group nodded.

Moments later Tanya walked back in, she was wearing very similar clothes as before but this time they had a distinct red tint to them.

"So didn't feel like much of a change then?" Harry asked in mild amusement.

"Why change what works?" Tanya asked with a smile as Cherdenko answered a ringing phone.

"Of course, always stay with what is good." Harry agreed and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"After all, its all thanks to you that I found out the truth." She said and took a seat next to Harry. Natasha turned from bored to slightly miffed as she glared at Tanya.

Yuri smirked, reading the surface thoughts on all of three of the people.

Harry inwardly groaned as he realised that he had subconsciously put some loyalty/slight possibly romantic feelings in her mind about him.

'_Damn you brain that's all your fault.'_ Harry mentally cried out while looking straight ahead at Cherdenko.

"The Commander can't make it to the airport, some other situation has arisen. Instead he will rendezvous at the co-ordinates that Mr Potter gave for the location of the town called Hogsmeade." Cherdenko explained as he hung up the phone. "You are dismissed, get to the airport." Cherdenko ordered and the four quickly left the room. He turned to look out the window at the early morning darkness. "Perhaps with this ability, I might not need Yuri…" Cherdenko muttered.

*-*-*-*-*-

The trip to the Airport was long and tedious, the transports proved uncomfortable both in the seating department and the general Atmosphere. Yuri didn't seem to mind and spent the majority of the time either staring off into nothingness as he absentmindedly rubbed at his chin, deep in thought or with his eyes closed looking like he was asleep but Harry could tell that he wasn't.

Tanya had sat on one side of him and Natasha sat on his other side in and Harry resisted the urge to run for the hills. _'That after effect was not supposed to happen with Tanya, it wasn't, it wasn't it wasn't!" _He mentally cried out as Tanya tried to get his attention but he faked being asleep for the majority of the journey. Of course Natasha being Tanya's rival pretty much did everything she could to beat her at anything including trying to get his attention really made it hard to focus. _'I bet Yuri is laughing his head off inside that cool outer shell…'_ Harry mentally remarked as he tried to ignore the advances.

'_After all what would Hoshi say about this?' _The voice at the back of his mind asked.

'_She is still in the future, as far as I am aware she won't be turning up. I will miss her, I will always miss her but I must move on.' _Harry argued with himself. It had been more than a year and yet every now and again his mind would go back to thinking about her, her smile, her attitude and just in general everything about her… but he knew he probably wouldn't see her again.

The show must go on as they say… the show must go on.

*-*-*-*-*-

The group arrived at the airport, a non-military airport with a series of non-military planes. Harry looked in confusion, after all going into enemy territory would be dangerous, surely it would have been better to use a plane that would be able to avoid the anti air guns.

"Good morning." A cheerful voice greeted and they turned to see a blonde haired woman walking towards them.

"Zhana, it is good to see you again." Natasha greeted warmly and Zhana nodded.

"I was told to give you the best pilot I had for this mission." Zhana said and then smiled. "Of course, that would mean I would be doing the mission myself." She said cheekily and Harry rolled his eyes.

"How do you plan to get us there? Surely they will be suspicious of all planes flying into the United Kingdom." Harry said and Zhana nodded.

"Of course but that is why you have these." She said handing the four passports. "Of course they are fake but they are good enough to get passed any routine and quite thorough checks." She explained. "Welcome aboard your personal jet Mr. Potter." She said cheerfully and Harry grinned.

"So we are going in as a playboy rich kid with a group of his friends?" Harry asked and Zhana nodded.

"And with the latest of security measures installed on this plane we should be perfectly fine in the sky." She said as they walked towards the plane.

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"Four maybe five hours depending on travelling conditions. Plenty of time for you to relax and rest up before the real fun begins." She said as they boarded and Zhana immediately went for the pre flight checks and Yuri went and sat down. It was a private jet so it had all the relaxing furnishings and even two small and basic bedrooms.

They sat waiting for the take off as Zhana finished the checks and radioed for clearance to take off.

*-*-*-*-*-

The flight started without a hitch and Harry had retreated to one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind him, the exhaustion of a late night previously as he tried to remember the layout of Hogwarts. (He didn't have the Marauders map it was still back in his original timeline.) There was also the problem of the early morning meeting before they started that left him completely exhausted. Collapsing onto the bed he lay face down and yawned loudly as he tried to let sleep claim him but his mind kept going back to the slightly botched memory modification. That was going to cause problems in the future he just knew it.

The door opened and someone walked in before it closed again and a click as the door was locked.

"We need to talk Harry." The voice of Natasha said and Harry repressed a groan.

"I was sleeping." Harry responded and rolled over so that he was looking at her instead of at the pillow.

"Her change in attitude to you was that on purpose or accidental?" Natasha asked.

"Purely accidental." Harry responded as she moved over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hmm, that's good to know." She responded.

"Is that all? Or can I go back to sleep?" Harry asked and went to lie down again but Natasha grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Not so fast, I have something for you." She said pulling him forward into a rough kiss.

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well there is the next chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it.

Personally I am again not a big fan of this chapter, just dealing with Tanya's character outside of a fight or action orientated scene I just can't seem to be happy with it… but I did have fun with the Memory Modification part. Needless to say we shall see how this develops over the next couple of chapters

Next chapter: Arrival in the UK, not everything goes as planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Chapter 9: Crash.

Harry awoke to the sounds of the intercom buzzing like crazy and he rolled over to hit the switch to find out who was making all that noise.

Instead he rolled over onto his side and found himself pressed against Natasha's back. A small grin appeared on his face as he reached over her towards the intercom and she grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it." She whispered rolling over to face him.

"You certainly pushed the situation." Harry remarked as Natasha kissed him.

"Couldn't let that Blonde twig take first attempt with you." She responded as she shifted her weight so she was positioned over him.

"It's always going to be a competition with you isn't it?" Harry asked cheekily and Natasha grinned.

"But of course." Natasha replied leaning in close, her warm breath washing across his face. "After all I am far superior to her." She explained, emphasising her point with another kiss as the buzzing of the intercom continued.

"That is getting annoying." Harry said and slammed his hand onto the switch to activate it. "What?" He asked and the cheerful voice of Zhana echoed through loudly.

"We are about to hit UK Air Space." She said and Harry looked up at Natasha.

"I'll be there in a minute." Harry responded as Natasha moaned in complaint.

"Oh, no need to rush on my part." Zhana said quickly and Harry could almost tell what she was thinking. "I will call you if I need you." She said Harry flicked off the intercom.

"She did that on purpose." Natasha muttered.

"Of course she did," Harry said with a smirk. "Now where were we?" Harry asked all previous inhibitions lost in the moment as he pulled Natasha close to him.

The plane shook and Natasha looked at Harry a wry grin on her face. "Was it good for you too?" She joked and Harry laughed.

The plane shook again.

"Has to be turbulence, nothing to worry about." Natasha said and Harry nodded, he had never flown before so it was something at the back of his mind but Natasha stopped the tension with another kiss.

At least until the plane shook more violently.

"Ok that might not be turbulence." Natasha said and Harry slammed his hand onto the intercom and Natasha spoke up.

"Zhana what is happening?" Natasha snapped and Zhana's voice came back across the intercom sounding a lot less cheerful.

"Something is wrong! No communications from any radio towers and their anti air guns just started firing at us." Zhana quickly explained and Natasha cursed.

"Damn it! We need to find a place to land, anywhere that is sturdy, I don't care where!" Natasha ordered and an affirmative and Natasha jumped up to get dressed Harry moving moments after her. "What is going on… it doesn't make sense why would they attack us with no communications first?" Natasha asked and Harry shrugged.

"Perhaps they knew we were coming and…" Harry started but a loud boom echoed and the two were thrown off their feet and hard against the wall of the room as the plane started to plummet.

Warning sirens echoed around them as Harry tried to pull himself up but darkness engulfed him.

*-*-*-*-*-

"_You have done what I have asked. Have you sent out search parties?"_

"_Yes, security forces and soldiers are combing the area for any survivors."_

"You know what must be done if you find any."

"_Of course, they will be eliminated."_

"_Good."_

*-*-*-*-*-

'_I smell smoke.' _Harry thought as he lay unmoving on the ground.

'_Tell me Mr. Potter, what do you think of control?' _A voice whispered.

'_In what aspect?' _Harry asked.

'_With you having control.'_ It explained and Harry mentally frowned.

'_I have no wish for control, I only wish for peace.'_ Harry reasoned and the voice seemed disappointed.

'_Very well, for now you shall not remember this conversation.' _It responded and Harry's eyes shot open.

He sat up looked around and shivered, "Dear god it's cold!" Harry complained and then realised why it was so cold. He was sitting in the middle of a forest… in his underwear. "Got to find anything to wear." Harry muttered and pulled himself to his feet and stumbled back towards the plane. Hopefully the others would be there. The mission couldn't be scrapped this quickly it couldn't be a failure, it was his chance to escape and get back to the magical world.

'_Ahh but do you want to escape?' _The darker part of his mind whispered and Harry laughed.

'_of course I do, I want to return to my own timeline. Where things are right in the world.'_ Harry responded.

'_But what about Natasha? She obviously has some feelings for you… do you plan to just love her for as long as you need then leave her?'_ It countered and Harry paused, thinking about the situation.

'_I did not begin that she did…' _He protested weakly as he closed in on the plane.

'_And Tanya? Surely you cannot leave after what you did to her.' _It said and Harry winced.

'_I did it to save her life.'_ Harry again protested and the voice didn't respond as he moved towards the slowly burning plane to see the majority of the front was completely gone. "I hope Zhana and the rest got out Ok…" He said as he looked to where the cockpit would have been if it hadn't been completely crushed. Pushing his way into the plane he saw that there was no one there. Moving into what was left of the room he had been in he also found that Natasha was gone. He spent several moments trying to work out the science and physics about him being outside of the plane, quite a distance away without any injuries or signs of how he got there. Searching around he was even more confused by the fact that his clothes and wand were all neat and tidy in one corner of the destroyed room. "What the hell is going on?" Harry cried out before starting to get dressed and then quickly moved to find his gun. Something told him he was going to need it.

He pushed his way out of the wrecked plane and looked around, no signs of tracks for people to have left and no signs of anything out of the ordinary, except for the burning plane.

A dog barked in the distance followed by several faint shouts.

"Looks like someone has come to investigate the crash, I don't want to be here when they get here." Harry muttered and turned to run in the opposite direction.

*-*-*-*-*-

By the time the search party reached the plane, Harry was gone. They looked around and attempted to follow the scent but lost track part way through the search.

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this…" The leader of the group muttered.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Comrade Premier." The voice of Dasha called over the video link and Cherdenko looked up.

"What do you have to report Dasha?"

"Troubling news, it appears the plane was shot down north of London." She begun and Cherdenko looked annoyed.

"What were they doing near London? I thought they were heading to Scotland?" He asked and Dasha shrugged.

"Apparently Mr. Potter thought it would attract less suspicion. They could land as part of the group that Zhana had created and travelled with a lot less suspicion." She explained.

"And what happened?" Cherdenko asked.

"The plane was shot down with no warning, we believe there is a spy in our ranks." Dasha said.

"Have we had any contact with them at all?"

"We have received communications from Natasha and Zhana. They are both a bit bruised and battered but otherwise OK, Tanya was still unconscious when they sent their update but both Yuri and Mr. Potter were nowhere to be found." She explained.

"Ok, keep me updated, I shall see what I can find out about this spy." Cherdenko responded and the screen deactivated.

*-*-*-*-*-

"You failed me."

"_I'm sorry, they had moved off and gone before we arrived."_

"_I do not take kindly to failures."_

"_No please! I'm sorry!"_

"_You know the penalty for failure."_

"_It won't happen again, I swear!"_

"_You are right, it won't"_

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

My shortest chapter yet for this story, sorry but I just really struggled to write this one. Don't get me wrong I like it and all that but it was just a struggle.

Also, i am taking some geographical liberties with creating my own forest to the north of London... i needed the plane to crash in a forest so that the people wouldn't be able to find Harry or Yuri when they split up to search for him. and i needed it to be near london so that Harry could get to the place he is about to go.

this brings me to the next chapter: Diagon Alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Natasha

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 10: To Diagon Alley

_"He is moving towards London."_

"_Where too? Why would he come to London like this?"_

"_I have reason to believe he will be heading here…"_

"_An area full of shops?"_

"_Reorganise your forces near here."_

"_Right away sir."_

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was moving towards Diagon Alley, he had made it to the Underground and was making his move as quickly as possible. It revolved around a lot of luck, subtlety and more than a bit of magic to go unnoticed. Not having money in this situation was kind of a problem for him.

Of course being underground completely wrecked any signal he got so he couldn't communicate with the others.

'_Why do you want to though?'_ Harry asked himself. _'After all, don't you want to escape from them?'_ He thought and the darker part kicked in right on schedule.

'_Of course he doesn't, why would he want to escape from Tanya and Natasha? They are slightly older than him and damn attractive and attracted to him._' It explained and Harry shook his head to clear the mental images that started to form… it was no good getting distracted now. _'He doesn't want to leave them.'_ It paused and Harry could almost hear the music start as the voice started to sing. _'He wants to hug them, he wants to kiss them, he wants to love them, he wants to f…!'_ Harry cut the voice off.

'_Behave!'_ He ordered as the train came to a stop and Harry exited the Underground.

Walking along the streets he tried to blend in acting like a casual shopper and moving from shop to shop looking around. He then remembered he had his rifle and was quite surprised that there wasn't a mass panic by the people who saw him walking around with a gun. "This is strange, don't people normally react to guns?" reaching the turn to the street which Diagon Alley was attached to and he realised why they weren't reacting.

Soldiers were patrolling the street keeping an eye on every single person they could, studying their faces.

Harry ducked back before they spotted him and stepped into an alleyway.

Pulling out the phone that he had been given Harry quickly dialled the contact number for Natasha. The phone began to ring.

*-*-*-*-*-

_"The tracker on his phone has activated, he's making a call."_

_"Excellent try and get a location before he hangs up."_

_"Right away sir!"_

*-*-*-*-*-

Natasha, Tanya and Zhana were lost, hopelessly lost. Sure they looked like typical civilians with their clothing but people were giving them suspicious looks because of their weapons. Hell people were avoiding them and giving them wide a berth as possible. Of course, possibly the only reason they weren't being harassed and chased was the fact that there were other military in London on this day and the locals just assumed they were part of the group.

Natasha's phone started ringing and she pulled it out and saw who was calling. She signalled to the other two and they moved off the street into a side alley and she handed the phone to Tanya. It had been agreed by the trio that if any of them had to speak it would be Tanya because her accent being American people wouldn't give her a second look but if they heard their Russian accents, Natasha could pretty much guarantee that they would get arrested.

"Hello?" Tanya spoke and smiled slightly when Harry's voice called in.

"Are you OK? How did you escape the plane crash?" Harry questioned not even bothering to ask why Tanya had Natasha's phone.

"We have no idea, all I know is one moment the plane is going down, we blacked out and then next we are in a clearing quite a distance from the plane." She explained and Harry briefly wondered how it had happened and wondered if he had done it with magic subconsciously.

"Where are you anyway?" Harry asked.

"We are near a place called Dominion Theatre, heading south I believe…" Tanya responded and Harry wracked his brain trying to remember what little he knew of London.

"I think we may be near. I am almost at Diagon Alley, but its crawling with guards, someone knew we were coming here!" Harry said and Tanya relayed the message and the earlier conversation Dasha had with the premier. "A traitor, but this mission was literally last minute and spur of the moment planning, how could we have a traitor in the ranks?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." Tanya responded. "All I know is everything seems to be there to stop us from doing the job." Tanya responded.

*-*-*-*-*-

_"Target locked, he's on Earlham Street."_

_"Contact all units, I want him taken alive."_

_"Sir?"_

_"I've changed my mind where he is concerned, he is a wild card. Take him alive."_

_"Forwarding orders now sir."_

*-*-*-*-*-

"Anyway, I'll meet up with you as soon as possible, I've got to see if I can get into the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said and Tanya spoke up.

"Any contact from Yuri?" She asked and Harry responded negatively.

"No, I thought he was with you."

"We haven't seen him since before the crash." Tanya responded and Harry was about to respond but was cut off as he heard a shout.

"THERE HE IS!" and several sets of footsteps thundered towards him and Harry spun round to see the soldiers running at him and he ran in the opposite direction. Their heavy footsteps echoed behind him and Harry turned his head to see them closing in.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya shouted into the phone in frustration as it went dead. "They've located Harry." She said and turned back on to the street. "We need to hurry." She said and the three started running as they heard the echo of gunfire further down the street. "So much for keeping a low profile." She muttered as they sprinted down the street barging through people in their desperation to save their friend.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry froze as gun shots echoed and dove to the floor, screams from the passers by as they ran were giving him a headache and Harry looked up when he realised the footsteps had stopped and turned to see the lead soldier had turned and fired at his own men.

"What are you doing?" one of the soldiers shouted and the leader struggled to speak.

"I… don't know… cant control… body!" He protested and opened fire on the squad.

"Duck and cover!"

"Get the civilians out!"

"Take cover!"

The shouts from the rest of the squad made Harry come back to his sense and pull himself to his feet as the other soldier's movements became sluggish and stiff.

"Can't control myself…"

"Voice… in my head!" Another cried and they dropped to their knees as Harry felt a hand touch his arm.

"I am glad to see I have arrived just in time Mr. Potter." The familiar hiss of Yuri's voice spoke up and Harry turned.

"You did that?" Harry asked in surprise. "How?" he questioned.

"Similar to the way your Imperius curse works." Yuri responded and waved off the question. "I apologise for my late arrival but I think even these naïve people would have noticed I was not from here." He responded and Harry nodded.

"The leaky cauldron and the entrance to the wizarding world is just down here." Harry said indicating down the street. Yuri looked up in confusion.

"An impressive illusion, I can't see the building but I can still sense the people inside. How very interesting." Yuri spoke.

"Aren't you going to do something with those soldiers?" Harry asked only to turn and see they were gone. "Or maybe you already have…" He trailed off.

"Harry!" The voice of Tanya shouted out and Harry spun round again to see the three running towards him.

*-*-*-*-*-

_"Sir, we've lost contact with the unit guarding that street."_

_"Order any available units to move in on that position, I want checkpoints set up, no one gets in or out without Identification."_

_"Right away sir."_

*-*-*-*-*-

"So where are we going?" Natasha whispered making sure that the few people that hadn't run when the gunshots went off didn't hear her accent.

"That building just down there." Harry said pointing down the street.

"A book shop?" She asked in confusion.

"No the one next to it." Harry responded.

"A Music shop?" She asked even more confused.

"No, in between the two… wait forget it you can't see it." Harry remembered as they walked towards the entrance. Harry reached the magical barrier and noticed the three women look elsewhere due to the effects of the spell and Yuri looked unfazed by it. Harry reached back and grabbed Tanya and Natasha by the arm and pulled them forwards and through the barrier.

Yuri walked through as well and after a moment Harry pulled Zhana through the barrier.

"Now you see the building." Harry said cheekily and in response, Natasha hit him round the back of the head. "All I need to do is get into the Book store and get some of their books on recent history. Yuri, are you up to playing some tricks on a couple of wizards?" Harry asked as Yuri nodded slightly.

Harry pushed open the door to The Leaky Cauldron…

*-*-*-*-*-

_"They've disappeared off of our radar."_

_"That is of no importance, I know exactly where they are."_

_"What are your orders sir?"_

_"Keep the checkpoints up and operational, find out where our missing men are."_

_"Right away sir."_

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

There is the next chapter done, I didn't go into Diagon Alley for this chapter but it lead up to the start of it at the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it

On better news, I have completed the soviet campaign on Red Alert 3 and Red Alert 2. Yay for me!


	11. Chapter 11

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Tanya/Harry/Natasha… I might throw Zhana into the mix because she really won points with me in the second to last mission of the Soviet campaign on Red Alert 3. If I do, I know exactly when to add her.

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 11: Trouble

"Now you see the building." Harry said cheekily and in response, Natasha hit him round the back of the head. "All I need to do is get into the Book store and get some of their books on recent history. Yuri, are you up to playing some tricks on a couple of wizards?" Harry asked as Yuri nodded slightly.

Harry pushed open the door to The Leaky Cauldron…

And the group froze as several dozen wands were pointed at them.

"Muggles aren't allowed in here." One of the wizards spoke and Harry nodded calmly.

"It's ok, they're with me." Harry said but no wands lowered.

"Doesn't matter, no muggles allowed." The wizard informed and Harry looked surprised. "Especially Commies like her!" He said pointing towards Natasha.

Harry looked in surprise at the wizard. "Ok, how did you know she was a communist and yet no one on the streets recognised her as one." Harry asked in confusion and then smirked. "Ahh yes, I remember… Legillimency." He muttered. "Is it normal to go invading other peoples minds like that?" Harry asked and the wizard ignored the comment. "Fine, we shall go." He paused turning to Tanya and she passed him a bag of stuff she had. "But, I have a present for you." He said and pulled something out of the bag. "THIS!" He shouted and then stared in shock at the muffin.

"You're giving us a muffin?" The wizard said in confusion.

"Nope, wrong thing. Tanya hold this." He said passing the muffin to her. Harry opened up the bag again and smiled as he pulled out the next item removing the pin as he did. "I've got a present for you!" He called and threw it into the bar and then pushed the group out of the door.

"What the?" The wizard managed to mutter as a loud explosion cut him off and threw him across the bar.

*-*-*-*-*-

The explosion was larger than they had anticipated and the group was thrown clear of the building. Harry was the first back to his feet and turned to see that the building was now barely standing as it burned.

"If I knew that was going to happen I would have brought marshmallows instead of this." Tanya muttered throwing the muffin away.

"You can see it? We are outside of the wards." Harry responded in surprise.

"I guess the wards had to be connected to something in that bar, whatever it was must have been damaged in the explosion." Natasha reasoned and Harry nodded, it seemed to be the most logical reason and one that could agree with.

The explosion had been heard and seen by anyone and everyone on the street so now they were running leaving the five standing there. "We need to get through." Harry said and drew his wand and cast several spells. "Heat protection spells, we should be ok to pass through the flames, but be careful, this building will most probably be falling apart." Harry said and they walked back towards the building and Harry pushed the door and it fell with a loud crash.

In the basement.

"I guess that this place was more fragile than I thought." Harry muttered as he heard the pop of someone apparating into the room.

"GAH!" The witch screamed as she fell down into the basement.

Harry blinked.

Yuri looked bored.

Zhana snorted in surprise and in an attempt to not start laughing.

Tanya and Natasha cracked up laughing like crazy until they heard the footsteps and sirens from the street.

"Looks like emergency services have arrived." Tanya muttered as they weighed their options.

"We go across." Harry said calmly and started casting reparo charm after reparo charm to make a thin walkway. "I have no idea how long this will hold so go." Harry ordered stepping back to let them cross to the back of the room and out the door into the back. Harry followed after and the door closed behind him as they stepped into the back area to see a brick wall.

"More enchantments hiding things from us?" Natasha asked in annoyance and Harry nodded.

"This one is simple to get through though." Harry said and tapped the brick to open the archway into Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Harry said as the group entered. They moved down the alley towards the bookshop but out of habit Harry moved towards other shops and looked around to see what had changed. There were a lot of wizards and witches around the Alley, obviously they had not heard the explosion and there was the fact that they seemed to be eagerly awaiting something.

"Something big is going to be happening here." Harry muttered and the others agreed.

"The new Minister of Magic is coming." Yuri responded and Harry looked surprised at how he knew this but then mentally kicked himself for not remembering he was psychic considering he had shown the ability several times to Harry.

"Any idea on who he is?" Harry asked.

"No, for some reason everyone is eager to see him yet no one really knows much about him. All they know is that he is very popular." Yuri explained.

"No one knows who he is yet he is extremely popular?" Tanya spoke up in surprise. "How is that even possible?"

"Suggestibility spells, influences through the media, bribery in certain places. There are a lot of ways for it to happen in the wizarding world." Harry responded as they reached Flourish and Blotts bookstore. As they entered Zhana grabbed his arm and hissed a quick question to him.

"How do you plan to buy these books if you don't have any money?" She asked and Harry smirked.

"Yuri, he's the key to getting these." Harry said as he walked down an aisle of books looking for the one that Hermione had showed him with Nicholas Flamel's name in it. He also wanted to find any up to date books that covered the more recent years. In the next aisle Harry could hear two wizards talking about the new minister.

"I heard he won by a landslide, everyone voted for him… Fudge and Scrimgeour were completely outclassed." The first said.

"It was the only choice to make after his death." The second said sadly and Harry wondered who they were on about.

"Those Muggles grew too overconfident, the Obliviator units had missed them and now they seemed to be chasing after any wizard and witch they can find." The first said and the second agreed.

"But did you hear about the groups leader? They say he was hit by the memory spell but walked out completely unaffected." The second whispered

"How is that even possible?" The first asked

"It's not! I think that was a lie started by the units to hide their screw up." The second mocked and the first laughed.

"But he will be here soon. He's giving a speech in the middle of Diagon Alley." The first explained that as Harry finally spotted the books he was after.

Harry looked for Yuri, he wandered through the different sections and realised he should have checked one specific section first. Yuri was looking at a book on Mind arts. "Yuri, I have the books I need." Harry said and Yuri closed the book he was flicking through and bowed his head slightly.

"And since we have no money I assume you have need of my skills." Yuri said knowingly and Harry nodded.

"We also will more than likely need to get out of here as soon as that is done," Harry explained and Yuri nodded and left for the service area while Harry rounded up the women to go. Yuri returned moments later with the books in a bag. "All successful?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"But of course, he offered them to me at a discount of 100 percent." Yuri said with a small smile and Harry took the bags.

"Ok, we need to get out of here." Harry responded and the group exited the store and Harry glanced up at the stand that had been set up in the middle of the alley where the wizards and witches were crammed together to see the person speaking.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today I introduce to you the new Minister of Magic." A short plump figure said and the crowd cheered. "A man who has introduced many new Spells and Potions and helped hunt and catch Dark Wizards all across England. I present to you…" He paused as the figure walked up onto the stage.

"No way!" Harry gasped.

"What?"

"Who is it?"

"Do you know him?"

"We need to go now!" Harry urged pushing the group towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

"Who is it?"

"That is someone who is big trouble." Harry replied.

"Who?"

"I present to you!" The man said again. "Tom Marvolo Riddle!" He shouted and the crowd cheered.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. In my time line he went by a different name. Lord Voldemort." Harry explained.

"A bad guy then?" Tanya said.

"He was known as one of the darkest wizards in all time. If he's just been made Minister of Magic, there is going to be big problems!"

TBC

Well there we go, the next chapter is done, I hope you enjoyed it. I liked this chapter especially the muffin part at the beginning and the little bit with introducing Riddle as the Minister.

Is Harry overreacting on the situation after all it is a different timeline… find out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Tanya/Harry/Natasha… I might throw Zhana into the mix because she really won points with me in the second to last mission of the Soviet campaign on Red Alert 3. If I do, I know exactly when to add her.

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 12: Trouble.

Harry and the group quickly made it back to the entrance to Diagon Alley but it refused to open as Tom Riddle spoke up.

"I am afraid to say that on my way here I received a report of an attack perpetrated by muggles." He spoke up and the crowd gasped. "This attack happened mere moments ago on the entrance to Diagon Alley… The Leaky Cauldron." He said and there were even more gasps and concerned mutterings.

"We need to get out of here quickly!" Harry hissed as he tried to find some way to open the archway.

"These muggles have destroyed The Leaky Cauldron and are now among us." He said and Harry looked for any other way to escape.

"Do not fear Mr. Potter." Yuri spoke and Harry looked surprised.

"Do not fear?" He asked in surprise. "We are about to get mobbed by a horde of wizards and witches." Harry countered. "How can I not be fearful?"

"Because to their eyes we look like normal members of their society." He explained and Harry paused.

"You're able to manipulate the minds of that many people?"

"It is just a mild suggestion that they not take any notice of us." Yuri responded.

"Just to be on the safe side, how we doing for weapons?" Harry asked and Tanya looked through the bag of supplies that had been collected.

"Not much, we have a few things left over from the crash but we didn't have time to grab much." She explained as the five moved off to the side off the main path. "Our best bet would be to get out of here before they could find us." She continued and Harry nodded, it was the most logical option.

"So why are you panicking about Riddle so much?" Zhana asked.

"In my timeline he murdered a lot of people in his quest for blood purity which is quite interesting since he himself is half blood." Harry explained as they stood out of sight of the majority of people only half listening to what was being said by Riddle in his first speech.

"So you think he may be evil in this timeline as well?" Natasha asked and Harry nodded.

"He might not have gone down the psychopathic route but he was truly evil to the core." Harry explained.

"Ahh, someone else who is not hoodwinked by our new Minister of Magic." A calm voice spoke up and Harry jumped in shock.

"Holy!" He shouted in surprise and saw that he had caught Natasha, Tanya and Zhana by surprise as well considering they all had guns pointed at him. "Mr Ollivander?" Harry said in surprise and the wizard nodded his head.

"Good day to you Mr Potter." He said, "I would advise you to take more caution of what you say, not everyone sees things the way you do." Ollivander explained and began moving towards his shop.

"Was that an invitation to follow him?" Natasha asked.

"Ollivander is one of the most enigmatic people I've met." Harry responded following after him. "And I've met you Natasha." He said cheekily and ducked a swat aimed at his head. "And I've also met…" he was cut off as Tanya swatted him before he could finish. "Ow… I wasn't actually going to say you!" He protested weakly and Tanya just smirked as they entered the wand shop.

*-*-*-*-*-

Cherdenko sat in his office and flicked through some papers with reports from various battles and looked up as a communication from Dasha came in. "What do you have to report?"

"Lt. Zofia has informed me that she has lost contact with the group in the United Kingdom." She explained. "One moment they were on the radar and then they were gone again." She said in confusion.

"Yes, I had expected that. From what I have been told, Magic and technology do not coexist. They should be fine, they are the best at what they do." He explained and Dasha nodded as the communication ended and the door opened.

"Sir, I have some reports for you to look over." A man spoke up and walked forwards and handing them to the Premier.

"Thank you, if I knew there would have been this much paperwork when I became the Premier, maybe I would have reconsidered." He joked and the other man laughed.

"I wish to speak with you unofficially for a moment sir." The man said and Cherdenko nodded.

"Of course,"

"I do not think it is wise to be giving the group in the UK such a loose leash. Especially since they are after all, two turncoats and a psychic among that group." The man explained.

"Unless you know of any way to monitor them when they are in these magical areas then I don't see what we can do about it."

"Allow me to rendezvous with Lt Zofia, I will see what I can do." He said and Cherdenko nodded.

"Go, I expect punctual reports about what is happening though." Cherdenko ordered and he bowed slightly and then walked out.

*-*-*-*-*-

"How did this all happen?" Harry asked as he took a seat in one of the back rooms of the wand shop.

"It happened several years ago after the disappearance of a wizard who was raised by muggles." Ollivander begun. "Because of that, they became the target for several dark wizards who wanted to use those muggles as an example as to why we needed to cut ties off with the Muggle world and refuse access to Muggle Born witches and wizards." Ollivander explained and Harry snorted.

"I'm sorry, but that's ludicrous, if there wasn't any muggle born witches and wizards, not only would the wizarding world become so unhealthily inbred and sterile it was cause the destruction of the wizarding world, everything else would become sterile due to lack of new influences." Harry explained and Ollivander nodded.

"I agree completely, but these wizards took several attempts at the muggles in question. Each one was stopped by the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix and the muggles were non the wiser with their memory being altered each time to remove the memory of the attack so they could go about their lives as normal." Ollivander continued. "But eventually they begun to shake off the memory curse and remembered all the attacks, they organised a group of like minded thugs and set a trap when the dark wizards next came. Magic is an invaluable tool that we have, but it is no good if we are caught by surprise." Ollivander summarised.

"Of course, if we are caught by surprise then we can't cast our spells." Harry agreed.

"And you wondered why I taught you how to use a rifle?" Natasha said sarcastically.

"Yes… quite, anyway… the dark wizards were killed long before Aurors responded and they along with a handful of Order members were lured into the exact same trap. Several were killed including one irreplaceable person that with his death shifted the entire view of the wizarding world against muggles." Ollivander explained.

"Who was it? Who died that night that made all this change?" Harry questioned.

"You know him very well Mr. Potter. You were a student at his school for several years were you not?" Ollivander said knowingly and Harry's eyes widened as he paled considerably.

"No, you can't mean…" Harry whispered and Ollivander nodded sadly.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore died that night, he had gone to try and diffuse the situation but was killed by… I think the term is a sniper." Ollivander said. "He died instantly but after that moment Tom Riddle gained an immense amount of support." Ollivander explained. "Riddle was always outspoken against the muggles although he never did anything against them, he didn't like them, he didn't want anything to do with them and he didn't want them in our world." Ollivander continued. "With the death of Dumbledore at the hands of muggles, the anti muggle side gained vast numbers of support and Riddle promised to deal with the problem and the protection of the wizarding world." He paused seeing Harry still looking pale and shocked by the turn of events.

"For someone who was not part of this world can you explain who Dumbledore was?" Tanya spoke up and Ollivander nodded.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also a gifted alchemist and was key to many discoveries in that field including the twelve uses of Dragons Blood and the creation of the Philosophers Stone." Ollivander explained. "He was a man that while a bit eccentric, would always be there to give people second chances when needed and was a strong support of all half blood and muggleborn witches and wizards." Ollivander continued.

"He sounded like a great man." Tanya muttered and Ollivander nodded.

"He was my dear, he was… and with his death it sent the wizarding world into a downward spiral." Ollivander said. "Those muggles escaped and are still on the loose finding over parents and people who are related to witches and wizards and either getting them to join them or killing them to prevent anymore 'contamination' as they call it." Ollivander said.

"Who was the wizard?" Harry whispered.

"Which wizard?" Ollivander asked.

"The one that went missing, the one that sparked it all." Harry said looking up at Ollivander. Ollivander sighed and looked sadly at Harry.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Is everything in order here?" The man asked as he entered the forward command outpost that Lt Zofia had taken position in to redirect any information about the mission towards Dasha and the Premier.

"We still have no contact with the group in the United Kingdom, we believe everything is going according to plan but until they reappear in an area that they can contact us we will just have to trust them." Zofia said not really liking the only option available to them.

"It is time." The man muttered and Zofia's eyes widened.

"Yes sir." She responded nervously.

"Time to begin the operation." The man said calmly and Zofia nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-

"_Have we located them yet?"_

"_Negative sir, they are still off radar, what would you like us to do?"_

"_The soldiers are still blocking off that street correct?"_

"_They won't leave until you order them."_

"_Good, keep them there, anyone that does not have valid ID of some description that matches the description of the five that were in that plane are to be arrested and detained."_

"_Of course sir, it will be done."_

*-*-*-*-*-

"Until the opening to the alley can be reopened and the Leaky Cauldron wards rebuilt you may remain here. I have plenty of space for you to use above the store." Ollivander said trying to change the subject.

Harry was having none of it though as he shook his head. "Don't ignore the question, I want to know, what was the name of the wizard who disappeared?" Harry asked and Ollivander sighed.

"Mr Potter, the wizard who disappeared that night several years ago and caused the situations to happen…" He paused struggling to speak about who it was.

"Who was it?" Harry persisted and Ollivander finally gave up.

"The wizard was you Mr Potter."

TBC

Well there's a new twist for you… I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it… and with this chapter up it becomes the second longest story that I have written and it still isn't anywhere near complete.

Next Chapter: Depression.


	13. Chapter 13

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Tanya/Harry/Natasha… I might throw Zhana into the mix because she really won points with me in the second to last mission of the Soviet campaign on Red Alert 3. If I do, I know exactly when to add her.

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 13: Depression

"_Who was it?" Harry persisted and Ollivander finally gave up._

"_The wizard was you Mr Potter."_

*-*-*-*-*-

"It was me?" Harry repeated, stunned by the revelation.

"Four years ago, you disappeared from your relatives home. No one could find a trace of you alive or dead. Of course the wizarding world jumped to the conclusion that they had murdered you because it was well known that your relatives disliked magic of all sort."

"Wait, they thought my muggle relatives killed me?" Harry snorted. "They wouldn't have risked touching me for fear of contamination." Harry said. "But its strange, I disappeared from my relatives when I came home from my fifth year but the world was not like this, there was no great world war going on or anything like that." Harry said and Ollivander smiled.

"Time is a fickle thing, one action by someone with the right tools can change the course of the future." Ollivander responded.

"But I went to the future…" Harry trailed off as he tried to piece everything together. "It shouldn't have caused any change." He argued.

"I never said that it was you who caused these changes." Ollivander said and Harry stood up.

"I've had enough of all these riddles and changes, all I want to do is go home!" Harry said and stormed off.

"Second door on the left up the stairs." Ollivander commented nonchalantly as Harry moved away.

"He hasn't realised it has he?" Tanya said thoughtfully.

"No he hasn't." Ollivander responded.

"For someone who has no idea what you are going on about…" Zhana begun but then went quiet for a moment when everyone turned to look at her. "But he hasn't realised what?"

"He is home, its just changed beyond recognition." Natasha said as all the pieces fell into place.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry stood staring out of the window of the room that Ollivander had directed to him. Everything had changed, this was not his home, it was darker, more pain more suffering and more distrust. Everything about it was wrong. There was no way this was his home.

"There is no way the Dursley's could have killed Dumbledore." Harry sighed sadly. "No way whatsoever. He talked the talk but he was spineless, Vernon wouldn't have it in him to kill Dumbledore." Harry muttered and then remembered what Ollivander had said. "But he said a sniper which means they did not bloody their own hands, they got someone else to do it." He whispered. "And now they go round hunting other people who have magical families… why? Why is there so much hatred in this timeline?"

*-*-*-*-*-

They had separated to do different things, Yuri had taken a book from Ollivander's bookshelf, as did Zhana. Ollivander had returned to his shop and was now serving customers and Natasha was slowly making her way up to the room Harry was in.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked.

"Not that it concerns you, but I was going to see if Harry was OK." She responded calmly.

"By see if he is OK, you mean jump his bones." She responded with a smirk. Natasha frowned slightly at the insinuation.

"Or I could actually care for his feelings and how he is dealing with the situation where apparently his family killed his mentor." Natasha responded and Tanya rolled her eyes walking up the stairs until she was standing face to face with Natasha.

"Whatever, I don't believe you." She responded and Natasha laughed.

"You don't believe me? Last time I checked, I wasn't in this for you to believe in me." Natasha mocked and Tanya just smiled looking at the opened door opposite Natasha.

"I plan to make sure you don't try to take advantage of him while he is in this depressed state." She responded and Natasha stopped laughing.

"I never said I planned to take advantage of him in the first place. I was just going to see if he is ok."

"Yeah, not buying it. Bye bye!" Tanya said and shoved Natasha through the opened door and slammed it shut. "Now if only this door had a key in the lock." She said and smiled when she looked down. "That seems oddly convenient." She muttered and turned the key in the lock and walked away as Natasha started trying to break the door down to get out.

Yuri sighed as he turned a page in the book he was reading… he was surrounded by some of the best military personnel in the history of the Great World War… and they had the mental capacity of hormonal teenagers.

*-*-*-*-*-

Ollivander was working in his wand shop, it was strange that Mr. Potter would turn up now at the same time as him. Now that his boss had returned to lead them again, to lead them to the new order. To bring peace to the world, a world without war and suffering.

He idly ran his hand across the counter it stopping over the symbol of the group and tapped his fingers on it while smiling. "Indeed, things are certainly becoming interesting again." He said before reaching for his drink as the memories of Dumbledore came to the forefront of his mind overriding all previous thoughts.

The death of Dumbledore had opened a lot of old wounds for Ollivander, memories of things that had happened long ago and now things that were happening once again. "To you old friend, always to you." He said and raised his drink slightly before smiling.

"Now that you've given me back my stone that is." He added with a smile. "Indeed, he will be very happy."

*-*-*-*-*-

The man sat at the desk in the command office absentmindedly cleaning his gun as Zofia moved around working on documents and other things of importance for the group when they regained communication. "Are you sure this will work?" Zofia asked for about the twenty second time in the previous hour.

"Of course, there are many things in this world that are set in stone, but time is not one of them. With this group we can gain access to the Machine underneath the Kremlin. The Premier is a fraud, and frauds and traitors shall all suffer the same fate." He smiled and Zofia nodded.

"When I regain contact with them I will inform you." Zofia said and the man nodded.

"Excellent," he said calmly and looked over at Zofia. "Oh and congratulations."

"On what?" Zofia asked in confusion.

"When this plan works, your promotion." He said and Zofia nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-

Cherdenko looked over the files as Dasha contacted him again. "Still no news from the group?" He asked and Dasha nodded.

"Wherever they are, there is too much interference, no matter what has been tried, we haven't been able to contact them." Dasha explained. "Have you discovered who the traitor is yet Premier?" She asked.

"I am beginning to find out who, soon I shall order their demise." Cherdenko responded. "After all, a traitor deserves death."

"As you order sir." Dasha responded.

*-*-*-*-*-

"_That explosion… That is the key, that pub which was destroyed holds the entrance, we have a go!" _

"_But sir, our forces are not ready yet." _

"_Muster all available troops and organise them there, I will meet them and organise the attack."_

"_As you wish sir."_

*-*-*-*-*-

The door to Harry's room opened and Harry turned to see Tanya walking in to the room. "Hey," he said softly not having the energy to do anything other than mope.

"You need to cheer up." Tanya said and walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Cheer up? What for? How can I be happy when I know my relatives are going around and killing people because they are magic users?" Harry complained and Tanya shrugged.

"You're right, that is something to be miserable about." She agreed and Harry's jaw dropped and she smiled. "But what you can do to cheer yourself up is make a vow to make things right, to find them and stop them to prevent the loss of more life…" Tanya said and Harry smiled sadly.

"More bloodshed, is that all this world comes down to? The person who is the most violent is the leader?" He asked and Tanya shrugged.

"A strong leader is someone who can not only defend what is theirs but protect it from outside threats as well. They know when to fight and when to fold and are not afraid to do what is right." She explained and then frowned. "And I don't think that speech could get any cheesier." She muttered and Harry chuckled slightly.

"At least you didn't throw in a line about the greater good." He said and Tanya looked in confusion. "One of the things about Dumbledore is that he manipulated everyone, he had plans and back up plans and alternate strategies for every situation. In the end as long as the target was the 'Greater Good' he was willing to make sacrifices, not ones in vain but ones that would benefit." Harry said and Tanya nodded.

Harry turned to face Tanya and she looked at him. "Thank you for this." Harry said. "I would have sat up here wallowing in depression forever if someone hadn't come to speak to me." He explained.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends, you looked out for me when we were captured and you gave me the offer." She explained and Harry nodded and sighed slightly.

"I couldn't let someone else die because of my actions." He explained. "You didn't deserve it." Harry said referring both to the torture and her memory modification. "You deserve peace." He said and she leant forwards.

"One of these days you're going to make a special someone very happy." She said wistfully.

"And I might have found that person, even if I am not worthy of her." Harry responded and Tanya smirked.

"Oh someone I know?" She asked cheekily.

"This person is strong, charming, sweet, caring and also knows how to be… oh to hell with it." Harry finally said and pulled her into a kiss.

*-*-*-*-*-

Yuri blinked and closed his book as he felt a large headache forming, the amount of emotion that came from upstairs made his head hurt and he stood looking to find a glass of water or something stronger. "Mr Potter needs to find some way to close off his mind." Yuri muttered.

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, as it currently stands this has been the longest it has taken for me to make an update for this story. I like this one but it was a bitch to write. I don't do well with writing depression.

Next chapter will bring a name to the mysterious soldiers and possibly the name to the mysterious man with Zofia if people hadn't already worked it out from the numerous amount of hints I gave them (of course it also helps if you played the older Command and Conquer games.

Anyway the next chapter: Siege of Diagon Alley


	14. Chapter 14

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Tanya/Harry/Natasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 14: Event Horizon

"_Blue 1, you should have a visual on x-ray 1 now." _

"Have that, he's turning the corner onto the street now." A man muttered as the target walked round the corner. "X-ray 1 is moving towards the fourth house."

"_Have that."_

"He's not alone, X-Ray 2 is…" The man trailed off.

"_Can you repeat that Blue 1?" _

"X-ray 2 is moving towards the same house… I believe its Natasha Volkova!" Blue 1 stated quickly.

"_Blue 2, can you verify?"_

"X-Ray 2 is Natasha Volkova." Blue 2 said from his position in one of the opposite houses looking down through the scope as Natasha moved towards the house.

"Shall we move in?" Blue 1 asked.

"_Negative, reports tell us that there are more than just the two. Hold steady." _

"This is Blue 2, X-Ray three is moving round the corner now." Blue 2 spoke up and Blue 1 looked up the street at

"_Have that."_

"X-ray 3 is moving towards the house now. She's a looker…" Blue 2 commented with a whistle.

"Keep focused on the job at hand." Blue 1 snapped quickly as he studied the woman moving towards the house. He bought up his phone taking a snap shot of her face and quickly sending it back to the officer organising the situation. "Can you get an ID?" He asked.

"_Give me a moment." _The radio went dead for several seconds as the information was looked up and after several more seconds the radio crackled to life again. _"X-Ray 3 has been identified, She is Special Agent Tanya Adams."_

"Do we have a go?" Blue 1 asked and again a negative came over the radio. "Well what do we do then? Sit on our arses and let them wander off again?" He snapped in anger.

"There is still one more person missing, intel states that the X-Ray is male, bald and with a strange tattoo on his forehead."

BOOM

Before any response could be made the room which Blue 2 was in exploded glass and rubble from the wall flying out onto the street as further down people started screaming and running in chaos.

"_Blue 2 is down, all units GO, GO, GO!"_

Blue 1 ran forwards towards number 4 ducking behind a car as he did so.

"This is Blue 3, I'm at the fence to the back garden."

"Have that."

"Blue 4 here, in position to enter."

"Have that,"

"Blue 1, I have X-Ray 1 in my sights." He said aiming his weapon at the window. "Taking the shot." He fired several shots into the window the glass shattering and the body knocked back as the rounds pierced his body. "X-Ray 1 is down."

"Have that."

A small explosion was heard from the side of the house followed by several shouts and gunfire. "X-Ray 2 is down."

"Have that."

Blue 4 clambered over the fence running up to the wall and peering into the kitchen to see if he could spot the last target. He kicked open the door and ran into the kitchen. "Blue 4 in Room 2… no sight of X-Ray 3."

"Have that."

Blue 1 clambered through the window into the living room and quickly made sure the target was down, kicking away the weapon before moving to the stairs. Shots rained down at him and he ducked back into the room. "X-Ray 3 sighted at the top of the stairs,"

"Have that."

Blue 1 looked at the flash bang he had, pausing only briefly and threw it up the stairs ducking away from the shots. "Throwing Flashbang!" He called over the radio and the other two ducked into cover as the grenade exploded. Blue 1 ran up the stairs to see the target staggering and furiously rubbing at her eyes before opening fire, dropping her in a second. He moved forwards and kicked the weapons away and fired another shot to make sure the target was dead and then activated the radio. "X-Ray 3 is down."

"Have that. Good work guys."

"Ok Jack check the bodies make sure you can get a definite ID on them. We want to make sure this has all gone perfectly no more screw ups. Fred, you keep an eye out here just in case we missed X-Ray 4, I'm going to head across to see what happened to…" He trailed off shaking his head and walked out of the house towards the other one when Jack shouted out.

"Kevin! You might want to take a look at this." Jack called and Kevin spun around moving towards the house quickly and entered the living room. "We begun the check with X-Ray 1 but the body was different to when we first got the visual." Jack explained and Kevin looked in surprise at the guy he had shot. It was not the black haired man that they had been sent after but an incredibly fat man with a look of surprise etched on his face. "You two, check X-Ray 2, I'll check X-Ray 3." Kevin said and ran up the stairs and again was caught off guard, as the body of who they had originally believed to be Tanya Adams was a tall bony, long necked woman staring up at him. He glanced around seeing the door with all the bolts in and opened the door. He looked around at the tiny bedroom filled with broken objects and a tiny bed with a paper thin quilt. Kevin sighed in disgust and walked over to the window the sunlight filtering through the barred window and he caught sight of a note on the table.

Picking it up he turned the paper over and his eyes widened when he read the word.

Boom.

The house exploded the three inside killed instantly by the explosion as burning debris showered the street.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Is it done Yuri?" Natasha asked as she looked through the binoculars at the street.

"Of course Comrade, it has been done as you requested." Yuri responded calmly with a small smile.

"Good work Yuri, I have to admit I did underestimate your abilities." Natasha admitted and Yuri nodded his head. "Let's head back." She said and the two made their way to the meeting point.

*-*-*-*-

One week earlier

**DIAGON ALLEY RAIDED BY MUGGLES!**

Tuesday was a dark day for the Wizarding World. After the destruction of Diagon Alley the wards fell around the Entrance to Diagon Alley allowing members of the muggle group known as Cleansers (created by their idea to "cleanse" the magic from the United Kingdom) into Diagon Alley killing dozens of Witches and Wizards. The name of the group originates from their leader a Vernon Dursley (the picture on the right taken by one of our reporters shortly before she was discovered.) known Uncle of the Boy Who Lived. After several attempts to find the location of the missing Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley with the help of some associates assassinated Albus Dumbledore and since then no one has seen him.

The minister has spoken with the Muggle Prime Minister warning that any further attacks would result in full backlash against the Muggles and although the Muggle Minister has promised his full support to catch the Cleansers there has been no arrests or information received or sent between the two sides.

The story continued for several more paragraphs and then directed people to pages for various things including the full list of people who had died on that attack. Harry threw the paper down in disgust as he finished his breakfast and tried to think on where Vernon could be hiding.

"Mr Potter." Ollivander said walking into the room. "I have someone who would like to speak to you." He said and Harry looked confused before following Ollivander out of the room.

"I can find these relatives." Yuri said.

"You can do that?" Natasha asked in surprise.

"Mr Potter knows of several locations they went to in the past. With simple manipulation of the minds of people in that area, I should be able to locate them relatively quickly." Yuri explained.

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets go." She said quickly and went to stand up.

"As you wish Comrade." Yuri said standing up slowly.

"I'll just tell him now." Natasha said and Yuri shook his head.

"That will not be necessary. Mr Potter is a man who wishes to save lives… his family, even though they would kill him without thought are still his family." Yuri said and Natasha nodded, it made sense.

"Alright then lets go."

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry followed Ollivander down the stairs towards the basement in confusion. "This seems like an odd place to meet someone Ollivander." Harry commented and Ollivander just waved him off.

"It is the most secure way to get in touch with them Mr. Potter, I assure you they mean no harm." He said as they stopped at a door and Ollivander pressed his hand against the door. "One Vision, One Purpose." He muttered and the door slid open. The two entered the room and Ollivander walked up to… to Harry's surprise a computer.

The screen flicked on before Harry could make a comment and watched as Lt. Zofia appeared on the screen. "Zofia?" Harry said in surprise.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, it's good to hear from you again." She said calmly. "I have someone here who wishes to speak to you." She said before moving off screen and a man took her place.

"Good day to you Comrade." He said with a big smile before laughing slightly. "You have been told that the alterations to this world have happened because of you being sent into the future." He said and Harry nodded, it was what he had pieced together from everything that he could see (and the manipulations of an outside source.) "But you are not to blame, you were meant to disappear on that day. You were meant to return and the world was meant to have changed, which it has… but the world is still incorrect. Your return signified something special. Your return brought about a new age."

"I don't have a clue what you mean."

"Your return Mr. Potter was meant to bring about a new dawn. A new dawn for this world that would change the way the people looked at the world. your return was meant to begin the new dawn." He paused leaning towards the screen slightly. "Your return was meant to bring about the new dawn."

"You keep saying that but I don't know what you mean. I don't even know who you are." Harry said. He smirked and leaned back in his chair drawing a desert eagle and examining it calmly.

"My name is Kane, I seek to restore the world back to the dawn it was meant to have… The Tiberium Dawn." He said and Harry just looked more confused.

*-*-*-*-*

TBC

Well there is the next chapter all done and dusted I copped out on the Diagon Alley Raid and relegated it to the newspaper article but the big section with the raid on 4 Privet Drive was all set up by Yuri and Natasha to eliminate the leaders of the Cleansers (the Dursley's) and the UK Special Forces group that had also caused problems for them in field operations in the past.

As to why the Dursley's looked like Harry/Natasha/Tanya combo is because Yuri was using his psychic manipulation to modify what they saw. The camera shot taken would have shown the right image but Yuri manipulated the Intelligence Officer to see the Picture as Tanya and as such the information she saw was the bio on Tanya.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

See you soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Tanya/Harry/Natasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 15: Return to the Kremlin.

Harry stared at the screen looking at the man who just identified himself as Kane. "What do you mean the world was changed?" Harry questioned.

"Several years ago Einstein went back in time and erased Hitler from the timeline." Kane explained. "With Hitler gone the Soviets moved uncontested through the west under the command of Stalin… eventually they were defeated." Kane explained.

"And then Premier Cherdenko started this new campaign?" Harry asked.

"No this war never ended. This war still rages." Kane said. "With the defeat of the Soviets, A man named Romanov took over after several years of peace, only to be betrayed by a certain person," he went quiet there and smiled as his thoughts drifted off for a second. "That was a good time… this person became Premier and then vanished when the Allies begun to change the tide."

"And that's when history was changed again?" Harry questioned.

"Exactly, Cherdenko, General Krukov and Dr Zelinsky used a time machine to go back and erase Einstein from the timeline. With no Einstein the allies took longer to develop their advanced weapons giving the Soviets their advantage."

"How do you know all this, surely you would have lost all memories of the event." Harry questioned and Kane just smiled but didn't say anything.

"Underneath the Kremlin this machine still exists." Kane said and Harry gaped.

"So we can repair the damage and put things right?" Harry questioned and Kane nodded.

"We will bring about the Tiberium Dawn as it was meant to be." Kane said and Harry focused in on that.

"You've said that repeatedly but you still haven't explained what it is!" Harry exclaimed.

"It is not important right now, all you need to know is that it is a good thing, a reward brought by you from the future to the past." Kane explained and Harry looked doubtful but then nodded his head.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Harry questioned.

*-*-*-*-*-

Natasha lay there looking through the scope at her target. Tanya stood guard by the door and it Natasha had realised how much it had taken her to swallow her pride and ask for her assistance for this little mission. A specific person in the wizarding world worried Harry and that was her current target.

Tom Riddle was back in Diagon Alley once again to speak to the people.

She flexed her fingers as she studied the target, no matter what angle he was to the crowd only half of his face could be seen, the other covered in shadow. Ollivander had told her that Riddle had claimed to have been injured by muggles during his long "disappearance" from the wizarding world.

"Hurry up and take the shot." Tanya hissed from her position at the doorway. She didn't know how far Yuri's Psychic Cloaking affected the two and she was definitely nervous about being about and with what the mission was, but she would stick around… it needed to be done and they were going to be the ones to do it.

"It'll be done, when it is done." Natasha responded watching as Riddle spouted more propaganda. She focused her breathing, slowing it down focusing her aim and smiled.

She pulled the trigger.

The bullet fired from the rifle shooting true at its target and Natasha smirked.

The smirk disappeared moments later.

Riddle raised his hand and a blue shield formed around him, the bullet hitting and embedding into it as Riddle looked up at the window it had come from.

"This is not good." Natasha muttered and quickly pulled herself to her feet. "We need to go now." She said and pushed Tanya towards the door.

"What happened? Did you miss?" She asked and Natasha glared.

"I. Do. Not. Miss!" Natasha stated sharply. "He stopped the bullet before it hit him." She said as the two ran down the stairs and out the door.

"OVER THERE!" A voice shouted and Natasha cursed as the two saw a very angry mob running at them.

"Move!" Tanya called and the two darted down one of the side alleyways. The wizards and witches were closing in behind as they ducked round another corner and as the first ones came round they shot spells off at them. "Get down!" Tanya said and the two dived forwards, Tanya rolled to her feet twisting around to look at the wizards as she drew her weapons and opened fire.

The first two were cut down, several more were clipped and injured before they continued to push their advantage of having numbers and fired more spells. The two mover round another street and ran into a shop.

"Hey what are you…" The storekeeper started to ask but Natasha dropped him with a punch to the nose.

"Out the back." She said and vaulted the counter and ran through the back storehouse to the rear exit. The two left and the door closed behind them. "How long do you think it'll take for them to realise we went out here?"

"About two seconds, lets go." Tanya said and the two moved towards Ollivanders.

*-*-*-*-*-

"You will need these." Ollivander said holding two items out to Harry.

"What are they?" Harry asked as he looked at the first item.

"This first one is a Portkey." He said and Harry took it. "To activate it say the keyword: Brotherhood, when you want to leave." Ollivander said and Harry nodded. "And the second item needs no explanation." Ollivander said as Harry focused on the second item and his jaw dropped.

"The Philosophers stone?" Harry questioned and Ollivander nodded.

"Contrary to popular belief, the stone was never destroyed. Dumbledore returned it to Flamel because Flamel needed to create a tiny bit more of the Elixir of Life too completely sort his affairs out. After that it came into my possession after his wife, who has a bit of seer's blood in her… I don't know from how far back. She saw that in the future someone would have need for it and I would show them the way to go. I now see that you are the one to show us and with that I present this to you." Ollivander explained and Harry stood speechless as he wordlessly accepted the gift.

"I will do what I can to correct this world." Harry said and Ollivander smiled.

"That is all anyone could ask." Ollivander responded calmly and Harry nodded as the door swung open and Tanya and Natasha quickly entered.

"We have to go!" Natasha stated sharply.

"Now?" Zhana asked from where she had been sitting.

"Yes now, horde of angry wizards about to break through the door because Natasha failed to kill Riddle." Tanya explained.

"You did what?" Harry said in surprise.

"We tried to remove Riddle unfortunately he stopped the bullet." Natasha explained and Harry wanted to shout out in annoyance but then realised that now would be the perfect time to return to complete his other task.

"It's a good thing we are leaving then." Harry said as he held up the portkey. "This is a Portkey, it will take us instantly back to…" He trailed off looking at Ollivander.

"It will take you where you need to go." Ollivander said and Harry nodded.

"Right, anyway, I have been told some information about something drastic happening back in Moscow and we need to be the ones to go and deal with it."

"And that problem is?"

"The Premier."

"You expect us to go against the premier? This small group of specialists? A commando, a sniper/commando, a pilot, a wizard and a psychic?" Tanya questioned.

"Of course."

"But why go after the premier?" Natasha questioned her loyalty to Mother Russia rising to the forefront.

"He has caused large problems to the world and I have it on good intelligence that he is the reason we were almost killed." Harry said and Natasha frowned.

"And that doesn't make any sense."

"I know, it won't do until we speak with him which is why we are going back." Harry explained. "Besides I have the item we came for." Harry said and held up the red stone.

"That's the Philosophers stone?" Natasha said in amazement as she stared at the blood red stone.

"Yep, now we need to go, everyone grab a hold of this." He said and the group took their position touching the portkey and Harry glanced at Ollivander who stepped back away from the group. "Are you not coming?" Harry asked.

"I will be here when you return." He said knowingly and Harry looked confused briefly before nodding and speaking the keyword. The group disappeared from sight and Ollivander smiled.

"I shall see you Mr. Potter when you return from your little trip." Ollivander said and returned to the front of his store.

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well there is the next chapter. This is the second to last chapter for this story. Next chapter I plan to finish this and move on to Wargames 3. I had fun writing this story even if there is several chapters which I will probably rewrite in the future.

But until then, see you soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Wargames 2: Red Alert

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer Red Alert 3

After being sent back to his original time finds himself on an Earth gripped by war between three powerful factions

Rating M

Pairing- Tanya/Harry/Natasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

I do not own Command and Conquer or anything related to that except a copy of the games I bought.

This story is AU

Note: Harry disappeared from his Timeline at the end of his fifth year. He spent almost two years in the future and has been in the Red Alert timeline for a similar amount of time, his current age is 20

Chapter 16: Visions of a Future Past.

Cherdenko was happy.

Doctor Zelinsky, who could change the timeline was now out of the equation accused of being a traitor and having been arrested.

Harry Potter and his group were in the UK posing no threat to his power. Everything was going perfectly.

"Good evening Premier Cherdenko." Harry said as he pushed open the door the group walking in past the surprised guards and stood in front of Cherdenko.

'_Yep, too perfectly.'_ Cherdenko idly thought.

"Ahh, you're back so soon? How did you manage to escape?" Cherdenko asked and Harry smirked tapping his nose.

"That's my little secret." Harry said and Cherdenko nodded realising he was on about magic.

"Was your mission a success?" Cherdenko asked and Harry nodded.

"We went in, we caused a bit of chaos and then walked out with the stone." Harry responded and took it out of his pocket.

"Excellent work," Cherdenko stated and stood up to take the stone but Harry didn't hand it over. "We found the traitor."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Harry asked.

"It was disappointing to find that the traitor was Dr Zelinsky." Cherdenko said looking solemn and Harry frowned.

"So he was the one who told them to shoot us down?"

"That is correct."

"And I bet you've already had him executed." Harry said and Cherdenko didn't answer. "So that's a yes. Now I know you are lying." Harry commented.

"What?" Cherdenko asked completely caught off guard by the sudden accusation.

"You see thanks to intelligence gathered while I was in the UK by Yuri, we found out that it was you who organised our plane to be shot down. You contacted the magic haters knowing full well that they would have influence on certain locations, you also anonymously contacted the Allies so as to remove several people who could prove major problems to your station as Premier." Harry explained.

"That is a ridiculous accusation to make, what proof do you have?" Cherdenko asked.

"An associated of mine has copies of the orders that you gave for the transmissions and communications to be made. He also has transcripts of the conversations that you made." Harry said as he paused to look at his watch. "He should be here in a moment or two." Harry said and Cherdenko looked slightly nervous.

"But why? By your logic would I try to kill two valuable soldiers?" He asked gesturing to Natasha and Zhana. "That would be foolish and stupid, two very valuable soldiers sacrificed to remove you? Its ludicrous." Cherdenko said and Harry laughed.

"Please, they aren't loyal to you, they are loyal to the people, you're like many a dictator, your interests are the same as others except when it comes to your own power. You'd do anything to keep it and remove anyone who might be a threat to it." Harry said and Cherdenko looked up at Harry locking eyes with him and Harry smirked. "Bingo." He muttered under his breath and activated his legillimency.

Now Harry may have been rubbish at Occulmency but thanks to the repeated onslaught by Snape during his fifth year, Harry had worked out how to enter people's minds to find what he wanted.

Cherdenko slammed back into his chair, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream as images and memories were torn through as Harry looked for the right one, the one that proved Cherdenko tried to kill them.

"I want them dead, they will be flying into England soon. Shoot them down and make sure they die." Cherdenko ordered to the man over the video screen.

"_And if they survive the plane crash?"_

"_Kill them, any means necessary unless they get the stone. I want the stone more than I want them dead."_

"_You will pay us for this?"_

"_Yes, yes don't worry about that. The necessary payment has already been organised." Cherdenko explained._

The memory faded away leaving Harry confused as to Cherdenko's actions he tried to kill them repeatedly but still wanted them to get the stone if they had survived, surely it would have been smarter to let them get the stone and then try to kill them.

More images flooded his mind of Cherdenko's day dreams of using a time machine to travel and erase specific people creating a world in his image a utopia where he was revered as a god. With the stone, no one could stop him.

Harry broke the connection feeling repulsed but as he did so another set of images pressed to the front of his mind.

A glowing red sword.

_A man in a black outfit._

_Travelling through space in a huge spaceship that would have made the Enterprise look tiny._

_Natasha in chains, restrained in a darkened room._

_A woman with long red hair dressed in a black robe._

Harry staggered back as the images stopped and shook his head trying to focus on the here and now.

He focused on Cherdenko, the world around him blurred and slightly unfocused. "You set us up to die in a really bad attempt at that. Your plans… your plan was to alter the timeline to create your perfect utopia." Harry spoke up and Cherdenko paled as he realised what had just happened. "You disgust me." Harry said turning to the statue that opened the passage to the Time Machine.

"What are you doing?" Cherdenko asked, his voice slurred slightly as he staggered to his feet.

"Fixing things." Harry responded and pressed the button. The lift revealed itself and Cherdenko shouted in protest moving to block Harry.

BANGBANG

The pistol shots echoed louder that Harry realised in the small room as he turned to face the man who had just walked into the room.

"Glad you could join us Kane." Harry said and Kane nodded his head.

"We must be quick, no doubt the guards have already been alerted by the gunfire." Kane said and the group quickly entered the lift as soldiers stormed into the room seeing them disappear down the lift and Cherdenko's body lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

*-*-*-*-*-

The lift whirred down to the basement level and crashed to a stop. Kane pulled the door open and the group moved up to the machine.

"That's a time machine?" Harry asked looking at the large object in amusement.

"Where you expecting something flashier?" Natasha asked.

"Actually, yes, yes I was!" Harry responded remembering the Transporter when he was on the Enterprise.

"Anyway, get in the machine." Natasha insisted, pushing Harry towards the door.

"Ok, hey, stop pushing, I can walk on my own thank you very much." Harry commented as he ducked down to get into the time machine.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Harry said looking as Kane started the machine up.

"Trust me Mr Potter, I will, with your help bring about the correct timeline." Kane explained and activated the machine.

Outside the coils activated large charges of electricity spinning round increasing in power before sparking off to the one at the top of the machine and with a flash of blue light they were gone.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry groaned as the bright light started to clear and he rubbed furiously at his eyes trying to clear away the spots he was seeing as he looked around to see himself standing on top of a roof the bright setting sun shining over him.

"...A world that loses its power will fade away into nothingness." A female voice spoke and Harry looked confused as a female figure appeared in front of him looking at the sun set. "If such is the fate of this world, then I shall return it to its mother's womb. The world must first die, for it to be born again..." She paused shaking her head sadly. "...That is the only way to salvation, as recorded in an ancient prophecy." She finished turning to face Harry who frowned in surprise… he recognised this person.

"The world will fall for its sins, and humans will all disappear... But, I don't want you to meet the same fate. I want to help you hold on to your life. To do so, I need to know your name. Will you tell me who you are...?" She asked and Harry looked extremely surprised by this conisdering he recognised her but couldn't think of her name off the top of his head.

"Harry Potter." He said and then caught a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"I see, so your name is Harry Potter... As of now, your will to live shall be sustained. Believe in it...and live." She said and Harry frowned.

"I don't understand." He muttered in confusion.

"You may not understand right now... but please don't forget what you've heard here..." She responded trailing off and Harry's eyes widened as he saw a flicker of London being destroyed by flames and explosions.

"I am the nurturer of the next world. It is my duty to create the world that is to come... Now, I want you to say my name out loud." She requested as the glare of the sun lessened and Harry's jaw dropped as the name finally clicked into place.

"Hoshi?" Harry whispered and she smiled nodding her head ever so slightly.

"That's right...My name is Hoshi." She said tilting her head to the side looking at Harry before sighing. "...Harry. I won't shed another tear, not even at the world's end. I'd like to see you in the next world though..." She said and the images of the destruction of London started flashing at the front of his mind.

"Go ahead…" She said and paused again turning her back to look at the sunset. "Go ahead and wake up."

"It's time..."

Part 2: Finished.

Well I hope you enjoyed, I admit the ending is a bit of a mess but that was because I really wrote myself into a corner on how to explain it all.

I decided to Retcon the ending originally I was going to do a story with Star wars as the main focus but have now decided against it. I'm skipping it and going straight for the part which was originally going to be part 4.

The reason I chose not to do a Star Wars crossover was that even though I had a good idea with what to do it had Harry ending up getting too strong. This one will give him new powers and abilities to use but if anyone is familiar with Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne/Lucifer's Call. They will see that it will have big weaknesses as well.

It is also where I am slowly shifting this to proper Dark Harry as will be seen in the next part.

The next part is the final part before we return to the "normal" timeline.


End file.
